Lavender and Kitsune
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kehidupan ganda yang bertolak belakang dari dua orang anak manusia. Akankah mereka mampu menjalani peran masing-masing dalam kehidupan yang mereka cintai? Atau bahkan mereka benci? CHAPTER 10 revised by Sena Ayuki. Please read it again :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sedang mencoba membuat yang sedikit berbeda, entah berhasil atau tidak hehe. Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : No explicit Lemon but I decided to give M-rate for some language and action.**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Itulah namaku. Merupakan anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemegang kepemimpinan Hyuuga Corp. Ibuku Hyuuga Hikari telah tiada. Meninggalkan dunia ini sesaat setelah melahirkan adikku, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Ciri fisikku rambut panjang berwarna indigo, warna kulit putih pucat, iris mata _amethyst_. Aku suka berpenampilan anggun, kemeja lengan pendek dan rok panjang adalah _dresscode_ ku sehari-hari. Rambutku tergerai hingga mencapai batas pinggang. Kakiku yang kecil tidak pernah terlepas dari sepatu _flat_ berwarna ungu. Tidak semua orang tapi sebagian besar dari mereka berpendapat bahwa aku cantik.

Sempurna bukan?

Sebenarnya tidak. Justru jauh dari kata itu. Aku sejak kecil dididik dengan keras oleh ayah agar saat dewasa nanti bisa menggantikan beliau di pucuk kepemimpinan Hyuuga Corp. Berbagai perlakuan tidak mengenakkan yang berkedok kedisiplinan telah aku terima bahkan saat aku masih di sekolah dasar termasuk pelatihan _senbon_ yang menurutku sangat menyiksa. Tetapi apa yang kudapat setelah sekian tahun berjalan? Aku tidak dihargai, aku dicaci maki, aku dianggap sebagai sebuah kegagalan hanya karena sifatku yang lemah lembut. Tidak seperti adikku yang memiliki ketegasan yang kuat. Pada akhirnya aku justru merasa terbuang dengan perlakuan mereka yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penghargaan bahkan simpati kepadaku.

Dunia luar? Dunia luar yang mana? Karena setahuku semua orang memperlakukan aku berbeda. Berbeda dalam hal yang bagus-atau buruk- mungkin. Mereka memandangku sebagai anak sulung Hyuuga, pewaris surga bisnis Hyuuga. Mereka memujiku, mengelu-elukanku hanya karena aku seorang Hyuuga. Terkadang mereka memandang kagum kepadaku, terkadang pula memandang iri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang mereka iri kan ketika aku sendiri justru tidak menikmati apa yang aku miliki?

Sekolah? Termasuk ke dalam dunia luar sepertinya. Aku tergolong siswa yang lumayan berprestasi dalam bidang akademik di sekolah. Meski bukan yang terbaik. Banyak guru atau bahkan teman-teman yang memujiku. Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa mereka sedang memuji seorang putri Hyuuga daripada seorang Hinata. Menurutmu haruskah aku senang atau justru sedih?

.

 **Lavender Princess**

Itu lah namaku. Seorang _street dancer_ di dekat persimpangan jalan utama di pusat Kota Konoha. atau kadang di taman kota. Aku seorang diri dan aku bebas.

Aku suka memakai kaos lengan pendek dibalut rompi berbahan _jeans_ tanpa lengan. Celana yang kupakai juga berbahan _jeans_ yang berhenti sampai ke lutut. Rambutku selalu ku ikat tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda. Kakiku terbalut sepatu _converse_ usang berwarna hitam-putih. Oh jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang selalu bertengger menutupi mataku.

Sempurna?

Ya, tentu saja. Inilah kesempurnaan hidup yang aku alami. Aku bebas seperti burung. Aku bergerak layaknya kupu-kupu yang bisa hinggap di manapun ia inginkan. Gerakanku, goyanganku, aransemen musik yang kuciptakan sendiri, itu adalah kesempurnaan tiada batas yang aku miliki. Semua orang menghargaiku, semua memujiku, semua memujaku. Dan semua mengharapkan kesempurnaan dari seorang Lavender Princess.

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Itulah namaku. Merupakan anak tunggal dari mediang Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Keduanya meninggal beberapa hari setelah kelahiranku. Saat itu aku demam tinggi dan mereka berdua membawaku ke rumah sakit dengan mengendarai mobil. Namun naas, mungkin saking paniknya kedua orangtuaku saat itu sehingga tidak fokus dalam menyetir. Mobil yang kami tumpangi menabrak pohon besar di ujung jalan. Mereka berdua tewas di tempat sedangkan aku? Tentu saja selamat karena jika tidak mana mungkin aku bisa bercerita seperti ini kepada kalian bukan? Oh ya dan cerita tadi sebenarnya aku dengar dari ayah angkatku.

Ciri fisikku rambut kuning acak-acakan, warna kulit kecoklatan, iris mata safir dan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipiku yang menurutku sangat mirip kumis. Aku suka berpenampilan urakan, kaos oblong dan celana _jeans_ belel menjadi pakaian sehari-hariku. Jangan lupa juga sepatu sport hitam yang warnanya sudah pudar membungkus kakiku.

Mengerikan bukan?

Kau ingin mendengar yang lebih mengerikan dari itu? Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuaku, aku dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial, atau bahkan ada yang mengataiku monster. Tentu saja karena aku bisa selamat dari kecelakaan yang justru merenggut nyawa dua orang dewasa. Bahkan keluarga ayah dan ibuku tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Mereka mengusirku. Aku sendirian dan terbuang hingga seorang malaikat penolong datang mengadopsiku. Dialah ayah angkatku, yang sampai saat ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aku sayang.

Di lingkungan tetangga rumah ayah angkatku, aku sudah cukup terkenal. Tentu saja sebagai monster. Pengaruh besar keluarga Namikaze di negara ini yang membuat informasi apapun mengenai mereka tidak ada yang tersembunyi. Termasuk berita tentang aku. Setiap aku melangkah keluar rumah, setiap itu pula pandangan sinis dan bisik-bisik tidak mengenakkan selalu aku dengar. Saat ini hanya ayah angkatku-atau setelah ini kusebut ayah- lah satu-satunya benteng yang menghalangi mereka untuk menerkamku. Kebetulan ayahku cukup dihormati di sini.

Sekolah? Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Bahkan jika ayah tidak memaksaku aku tidak ingin sekolah. Mengingat bagiku itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Aku termasuk siswa yang menonjol di sekolah. Bukan karena prestasi tetapi karena daftar hitamku yang sudah berlembar-lembar di tersimpan di ruang konseling. Mungkin jika bukan karena ayahku yang juga seorang guru di sini, aku sudah di _drop out._ Aku sering membolos jam pelajaran hanya untuk tidur-tiduran di atap. Atau kabur dan bermain entah ke mana.

Teman? Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Mereka memandangku sama seperti orang-orang memandangku. Mungkin mereka mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku cukup tampan, tapi tetap saja siapa yang mau menjadi teman seorang monster ha?

.

 **Kitsune no Anbu**

Itulah namaku. Aku bekerja untuk divisi investigasi di kepolisian Kota Konoha. Aku adalah informan sekaligus eksekutor untuk mereka. Jika ada suatu kasus yang membutuhkan penyelesaian cepat (baca :mati), dan kepolisian tidak ingin melibatkan diri secara terang-terangan, maka akulah yang akan bertugas menyelesaikan perkara tersebut. Kurasa kalian tahu apa maksudku bukan?

Aku selalu menggunakan celana panjang, kaos tanpa lengan dan sepatu yang semuanya berwarna hitam. Kemudian rompi antipeluru membalut bagian depan dan belakang dari tubuh atasku. Jangan lupakan topeng rubah yang selalu kupakai kemanapun aku pergi. Topeng yang kukaitkan melingkari kepalaku yang tertutup rambut hitam kelam. Katana panjang menggantung di punggungku. Benda inilah yang membantuku melaksanakan pekerjaanku.

Mengerikan?

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang iya. Tapi bagiku ini adalah wujud kesempurnaan hidupku. Aku menikmatinya, sangat. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika pada kedua tanganku ada banyak darah dari manusia yang menjadi targetku. Berdosa? Aku rasa tidak! Aku bergerak menegakkan kebenaran. Meski jalur yang kutempuh adalah jalur di luar hukum. Kau pikir jaman sekarang hukum masih benar-benar bersih? Oh ayolah jangan jadi orang munafik. Selama ada manusia yang bisa mengubah-ubahnya, hukum tidak akan pernah benar-benar murni. Yang pasti sebagian besar masyarakat kota ini justru menghargaiku, memujiku, mengelu-elukanku. Mereka bahkan menganggap aku lah penjaga sebenarnya dari kota ini. Karena dirikulah, kejahatan di kota ini mengalami penurunan yang cukup signifikan.

.

.

.

Malam ini udara cukup hangat di Konoha. Jalanan masih ramai orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang berjalan terburu-buru, ada pula yang berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan. Di sebuah taman di tengah kota berpasang-pasang muda mudi terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Bercanda tawa, berbincang ringan atau bahkan bercumbu ria. Yah seperti sebuah lirik lagu ' _malam Minggu malam yang panjang...'._ Ya malam ini adalah malam Minggu di mana sebagian besar warga kota ini memilih melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah.

Sementara itu di sisi kiri taman yang dihiasi berbagai lampu warna warni terlihat kerumunan manusia. Ternyata mereka sedang melihat pertunjukan _street dance_ oleh seorang gadis. Dari kerumunan tersebut terdengar suara riuh yang hampir mengalahkan volume musik dari _tape recorder_ milik sang penari. Beberapa dari mereka bertepuk tangan, terkadang ikut bergoyang dan menyanyi. Tidak sedikit dari penonton laki-laki yang memberikan tatapan lapar kepada sang penari. Sementar sang penari sendiri tampaknya tidak terlalu mempedulikan penonton yang bahkan sudah bersuitan. Tetap menikmati kegiatannya menggoyangkan tubuh seirama musik yang diputar.

Sementar tak jauh dari kerumunan itu, seorang pemuda tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya sedikit bersandar pada batang pohon tua, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut.

"Hosh..hampir saja aku ketahuan." Ucapnya.

Setelah merasa cukup teratur deru nafasnya, ia memanjat pohon di sampingnya dan mulai mengistirahatkan diri pada salah satu batang yang cukup kokoh. Membuka pelan topeng yang ia kenakan, pandangannya teralihkan pada keramaian di bawah sana. Sejenak mata birunya terpaku pada sosok yang sedang menari.

Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan gadis itu? Apa dia sengaja mengumpankan tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang ada di sekelilingnya? Terpesona dengan yang ada di hadapannya, rambut indigo yang mengayun, pantat sintal yang ikut bergoyang, dan dadanya yang bergun- Oh _shit!_ Pemuda itu merasakan cairan menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Mengusap kasar cairan merah itu, dia memandang nanar pada gundukan di selangkangannya.

" _Sialan! Aku baru ingat sudah satu bulan aku tidak memberikan kesenangan untuk 'adikku'."_

Berusaha menepis pikiran kotornya, ia memilih untuk berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Angin malam yang cukup dingin menerbangkan helaian kelamnya. Lalu alam mimpipun mulai menghampirinya.

.

 **Kruyuuukk**

Satu jenis suara itu berhasil membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Dibukanya perlahan kelopak mata yang membungkus iris safirnya. Sejenak menatap dedaunan dari pohon yang ditempatinya. Mata itu menerawang sejenak hingga bunyi gemerasak mengganggu pendengarannya. Insting binatangnya membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat berjongkok dan memakai kembali topengnya. Matanya menatap pemandangan yang sempat mengganggunya sebelum acara tidur tadi.

Sepertinya pertunjukan _street dance_ sudah berakhir. Pemuda itu menatap sang penari yang sedang memakai jaket ungu serta topi hitamnya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu kemudian membenahi _tape recorder_ nya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman. Rasa penasaran membuncah di hati si pemuda bertopeng.

" _Berani sekali gadis itu, selarut ini berjalan sendirian di tengah kota. Lagipula apa dia tidak melihat tatapan predator yang diberikan sebagian besar kaum adam kepadanya? "_

Rasa itu pula yang membuat pemuda ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang gadis secara diam-diam.

.

Langkahnya tetap ia jaga. Sesekali bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang, berputar mengikuti irama yang ada di otaknya. Bibir _peach_ nya menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya. Sejenak ia berhenti kemudian kembali melangkah. Setelah berbelok di gang sempit, dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuh, berlari dan bertumpu pada dinding kemudian melompat.

 **SRAAKKHHH**

Tubuhnya mendarat. Tangan kanan memegang pisau lipat yang ia hunuskan ke leher orang tersebut dan tangan kirinya memutar tangan kiri lawannya ke belakang. Kedua kakinya menginjak kaki yang lebih besar darinya.

"Whoaa whoaa.. Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Mau apa kau mengikutiku, Mesum?"

"Kheh, sabar nona. Kau mengataiku mesum itu artinya kau tahu apa maksudku mengikutimu bukan? Kenapa kau malah bertanya?"

"Jadi benar tujuanmu seperti yang aku kira? Cih, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hidup?"

Lelaki yang menjadi tersangka _stalking_ tersebut malah terkekeh.

"Kau berkata seolah aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri darimu."

"Memangnya bisa? Cih, coba saja. Kau tidak sadar posisi lehermu hm?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, dan melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak gadis itu duga. Tangan kirinya yang tengah dikunci oleh sang gadis, mencubit pelan puncak buah dada sang gadis yang kebetulan berada dalam jangkauannya. Hal itu spontan membuat sang gadis melonggarkan kunciannya. Ia melepaskan tubuh si lelaki dengan cepat membuat pisau lipat yang dipegangnya nyaris menggores leher si lelaki jika saja reflek lelaki itu tidak setajam binatang.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" tanya sang gadis geram. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Melepaskan diri darimu, nona."

Lelaki itu menyeringai di balik topengnya. Tubuhnya berputar menghadap sang gadis yang memandang tajam dirinya. Terkekeh senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru, lelaki tersebut melangkah semakin mendekati gadis itu. Sementara gadis mungil tersebut hanya mampu berjalan mundur meskipun tangannya ia angkat memasang kuda-kuda. Semakin melangkah hingga ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding lorong jalan.

" _Ah sial, aku benar-benar terpojok."_

Mendapati mangsanya yang sudah terpojok, lelaki itu kembali terkekeh. Dilepasnya topeng rubah dari wajahnya. Mata biru itu menatap lurus pada mata sang gadis-maksudnya kacamata. Kedua tangannya ia kaitkan dengan jemari lentik sang penari dan ia tumpukan ke dinding di kedua sisi kepala gadis itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya kepada wajah seputih susu tersebut. Nafas memburu sang gadis terasa sangat jelas beradu dengan nafasnya. Kemudian didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis yang sudah merona merah.

"Boleh aku mencicipimu, sayang?" bisiknya parau.

Seketika rona merah di wajah sang gadis menggelap seolah-olah asap keluar dari kedua telinga serta ubun-ubunnya. Tanpa ba bi bu diangkatnya lutut kanannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

 **JDUUKKK!**

Tepat sasaran mengenai "adik kecil" si lelaki. Kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga mengabaikan teriakan kesetanan lelaki itu.

"HOIII gadis kurang ajar! AWAS kau! Aku akan membalasmu!"

Lelaki itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegang selangkangannya. Mengerang kesakitan sambil mengumpat.

"Sialan! Kalau sampai aku tidak bisa memiliki anak gara-gara ini, kupastikan kau juga tidak akan memilikinya, gadis kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahahahaha lumayan panjang juga ini. Hari Minggu memang benar-benar** _ **full inspiration**_ **. Apalagi besok tanggal merah, libur lagi hehehe.**

 **RnR minna. Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 _ **Tindakan sedikit sadis di chapter ini!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Hosh.. Hosh.._

Setelah cukup lama menguras tenaga untuk berlari, sampailah dirinya di depan pintu gerbang mansion keluarganya. Dengan mengendap-endap pelan ia memasuki kompleks mansion tersebut dan mengambil jalan memutar hingga sampai di halaman samping di mana sebuah pohon tua bertumbuh. Menengok ke kiri dan kanan sebelum akhirnya memanjat pohon tersebut dan sampailah ia di balkon kamarnya. Setelah mengatur nafas sejenak, dibukanya jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ia biarkan tidak terkunci, tentu saja agar ia dapat masuk bukan?

Ia kunci jendela kamarnya dan segera merebahkan tubuh mungilnya yang cukup kelelahan di atas kasur.

"Huft.. Syukurlah akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat paling nyaman ini."

Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal seperti itu. Sudah terlampau sering ketika ia pulang dari pekerjaannya dan mendapati dirinya diuntit baik secara sadar maupun tidak. Namun hasil pelatihan _senbon_ yang menurutnya memuakkan itulah yang justru menyelamatkannya berkali-kali. Tetapi entah mengapa malam ini sedikit berbeda. Rasanya laki-laki tadi tidak benar-benar berniat jahat padanya. Apalagi menilik mata birunya yang sejernih samudera itu. Lalu dengan cepat digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya membuat rambut indigonya bergoyang.

" _Shit! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Jelas-jelas tadi dia berusaha memperkosaku."_

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan pakaiannya lembar demi lembar. Kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sungguh kebiasaan buruk. Saat membuka kran air hangat tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa diingat. Berusaha mengorek-orek kembali pikirannya namun belum juga menemukan jawaban hingga akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok lelaki itu akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Sebuah flat sederhana bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit kumuh. Apa pedulinya? Ia hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur dan meletakkan barang-barangnya bukan tempat untuk ditinggali sepanjang hari. Namun baginya tempat ini tetaplah yang paling nyaman kedua setelah rumah ayahnya. Oh iya semenjak memutuskan untuk bekerja pada kepolisian, lelaki ini memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Menyewa sebuah flat murah yang biaya bulanannya sangat kecil sehingga ia bisa menyisihkan upahnya untuk ditabung. Ditabung? Tentu saja. Suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan menjadi manusia normal bukan? Selain itu ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kerepotan mengurus dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa sang ayah sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan pindah ayah berusaha menahannya. Walau pada akhirnya tetap mengijinkannya pergi dengan syarat ia mau menerima uang bulanan yang tidak seberapa yang diberikan oleh sang ayah.

BLAAMM

Membanting pintu kamar dengan kakinya, lelaki itu segera merebahkan diri di kasur kerasnya. Tentu saja setelah meletakkan _tape recorder_ yang dibawanya di sudut ruangan.

Ng...

 _Tape recorder?_

Melirik sejenak ke arah benda balok tersebut, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hahahahaha... Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu, sayang?"

Ketika membayangkan raut wajah sang gadis saat menyadari _tape recorder_ nya tidak ada, lelaki itu tertawa semakin keras.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Sepertinya kita akan segera bertemu lagi."

Setelah merasa puas tertawa, ia bangkit dari rebahannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

TOK.. TOK..

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut seorang pelayan di rumah megah Hyuuga mengusik pagi hari sang gadis indigo. Dengan pelan ia bangun dan duduk.

"Hai, Hitomi-san. Saya sudah bangun."

"Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi-sama menunggu anda di meja makan."

"Baiklah."

Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menggosok gigi, ia menyisir rapi rambutnya yang berantakan dan segera turun ke lantai satu untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan. Belum sampai kakinya mendarat di undakan terakhir, dilihatnya sang ayah tengah menatap datar padanya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan Hinata mulai duduk di meja makan menghadap sang adik. Kemudian mereka memulai ritual sarapan mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan seperti biasa Hinata hendak membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor ketika didengarnya Hiashi berbicara.

"Biarkan Hitomi yang mengurus. Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Ha-hai otou-sama."

"Hanabi, pergilah dulu. Ini pembicaraan untuk ayah dan kakakmu."

Sang adik yang berrambut cokelat panjang tersebut bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan meskipun dalam hati ia merutuk. Setelah yakin Hanabi tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Hiashi memandang Hinata dan mulai berbicara.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Ma-masuk 16 tahun Tou-sama."

Meski terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan sang ayah, Hinata tetap menjawabnya. Hiashi mengangguk.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Ayah rasa sudah saatnya kau menikah."

Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Menikah katanya? Bahkan ia belum lulus sekolah. Lagipula ia masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah setelah SMA nanti. Apa ayahnya sudah tidak waras?

"Me-menikah? Ta-tapi-"

"Baiklah mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi setidaknya bisa bertunangan terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi-"

"Apa kau ingin membantah ayah?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Hm.. Bagus. Kalau begitu aku anggap kau setuju."

"O-otou-sama. Hinata ingin melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMA."

"Kau bisa tetap kuliah. Pertunanganmu tidak akan mengganggu kuliahmu bukan?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menatap nanar kepergian sang ayah. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi percuma saja. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa meneteskan air mata lagi mungkin karena sudah terlalu kering kelenjar air matanya. Hinata sempat kepikiran bisik-bisik para pelayan di rumah Hyuuga yang didengarnya seminggu lalu.

" _Hiashi-sama menganggap Hinata-sama sebagai sebuah kegagalan."_

" _Jadi Hiashi-sama merasa malu dan akhirnya memilih untuk menyerahkannya kepada keluarga Otsutsuki?"_

" _Sepertinya begitu. Aku merasa kasihan pada Hinata-sama."_

Hinata merasa dunia benar-benar tidak berpihak kepadanya saat ini. Dengan tangan meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Sejenak matanya memandang datar foto besar seorang wanita cantik berrambut indigo yang dipasang di dinding kamarnya.

"Kenapa kaa-sama meninggalkan Hinata? Apakah Hinata berbuat salah sehingga kaa-sama tidak mau lagi mendampingi Hinata? Hinata butuh kaa-sama, Hinata rindu kaa-sama."

Lalu dihempaskannya tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur sebellum ia kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

"..ruto.."

Suara bariton yang terdengar sama sekali tidak merdu menghampiri gendang telinganya. Dengan malas dibukanya kelopak mata yang rasanya beratnya jadi tambah berkilo-kilo (lebay).

"Ayah.."

"Dasar pemalas. Sudah jam 9 dan kau belum bangun?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya menghadap sang ayah yang telah terlebih dahulu terduduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Ayah sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu. Makanlah dulu."

"Ayah mau langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah akan bereskan tempat tinggalmu yang mirip kapal pecah ini."

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf ayah, aku sibuk sekali beberapa hari ini."

"Hm.. sebenarnya ayah penasaran apa pekerjaan sambilanmu itu? Tapi kalau kau memang belum ingin membicarakannya ya sudah."

"Aku hanya malu ayah. Tapi kalau nanti sudah siap aku pasti akan bercerita."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju ruang tengah untuk makan sementara sang ayah memulai kegiatan kerja baktinya.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Getaran dari Hpnya membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makan dan tangannya mulai membuka aplikasi pesan teks.

" _Anak bebek 2 terlihat berkeliaran di pusat kolam K. PS : Putaw!"_

Secepat kilat Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan berlari ke kamar. Memasukkan segala benda yang ia butuhkan dalam sebuah tas ransel usang. Kemudian berlari menuju ke pintu depan sebelum mendengar teriakan sang ayah.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Maaf ayah, aku baru ingat jika ada janji dengan teman. Dia sudah menunggu lama. Aku mencintai ayah. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai." Jawab ayahnya disertai dengan gelengan kepala."

.

.

.

" _Halo Kitsune.."_

"Halo bos ternyata anak bebek membawa 2 temannya untuk berenang. Perintah?"

" _Putaw."_

"Hai."

Lelaki dengan helaian rambut kelam tersebut bergerak pelan mengintai mangsanya. Kali ini ia tidak menggunakan topengnya karena akan sangat mencolok bukan saat siang hari tiba-tiba ada pahlawan bertopeng muncul di kota? Ia hanya menggunakan tudung jaket hitamnya hingga menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Mata birunya menatap tajam ketiga mangsanya yang sedang terlibat percakapan serius. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, lelaki rubah ini tidak peduli. Ia hanya diberi perintah untuk menebas habis tiga orang laki-laki yang bahkan tampaknya tidak berbahaya. Hey, kita tidak bisa menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya bukan?

Sesaat kemudian lelaki pertama yang bertubuh pendek dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi pergi memisahkan diri. Kitsune mengikuti pergerakan lelaki tersebut hingga sampai ke sebuah gedung tua yang tampaknya sudah tidak pernah dimanfaatkan lagi. Sebelum sempat lelaki itu memasuki gedung, katana Kitsune telah membelah kulit lehernya dan membuatnya tumbang. Bergerak secepat kilat, Kitsune menyusul kedua bebek yang tersisa dan dengan bantuan GPS berhasil menemukan mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon tua di taman kota.

Mempertimbangkan suasana taman kota yang masih ramai-mengingat ini hari Minggu- Kitsune memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon tersebut diam-diam. Selanjutnya menebas leher mereka dalam sekali ayunan katananya. Beruntung ada mobil ambulans yang melewati taman ini hingga menyamarkan teriakan kedua korban.

Selang beberapa menit setelah menutup wajah korbannya dari atas dengan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan, Kitsune melompat turun dari pohon dan mulai berjalan mengitari taman. Ia berhenti duduk di bangku panjang yang kosong. Kemudian mengeluarkan Hpnya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengetik pesan.

" _Mission Accomplished!"_

Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap dapat sedikit memberikan ketenangan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Meskipun ia begitu menyukai pekerjaannya, tetap saja beberapa saat setelah melakukan pekerjaan itu ia merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya dengan jarum jahit kecil. Biasanya ia hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk kembali tenang. Niatnya sih perlu ketenangan, tetapi suara berisik di sampingnya membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Ah.. Gomen, aku tidak tampil hari ini."

Merasa familiar dengan suara merdu barusan, lelaki rubah itu membuka matanya. Matanya melirik ke arah suara. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai lebar.

"Huft.. merepotkan sekali. Kupikir mereka tidak mengenaliku."

Gadis yang memakai jaket ungu pudar tersebut duduk di bangku yang ia duduki meski agak jauh. Ia tidak melihat helaian indigo yang sempat ia kagumi semalam saat ia menguntit gadis ini. Hari ini sang gadis memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam tudung jaket. Sejenak mata birunya mengamati lebih inten pemandangan di hadapannya. Semalam tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi hidung mungil itu, kulit wajahnya yang putih itu, oh ya bibir _peach_ yang sedang mengerucut itu benar-benar menggodanya.

"Huft.. sialan! Gara-gara _stalker_ itu aku jadi kehilangan _tape recorder_ ku. Padahal dua kaset berharga ku ada di sana. Hahhhh..."

Mendengar gerutuan sang gadis membuat Kitsune semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Perlahan ia menggeser duduknya mendekati sang gadis.

"Kau mau kaset itu kembali?"

Gadis Lavender itu seketika membelalakkan mata-di balik kacamata hitam-nya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke kanan di mana ada pemuda itu. Sepertinya hari ini entah hari keberuntungannya atau justru hari sialnya.

"Kau.."

Dilihatnya pemuda berrambut hitam itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, bibirnya menyeringai. Itu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kau yang semalam?" teriak Lavender.

"Pelankan suaramu kalau kau ingin barangmu kembali."

Gadis itu diam dan mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membeli _recorder_ yang baru. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. _Recorder_ itu adalah tipe kuno yang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi. Bukan hanya itu, benda itu sudah ia anggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Mungkin karena merupakan hadiah terakhir yang ia terima dari kaa-samanya saat ia berulangtahun kelima. Benar bukan? Benda itu adalah benda bersejarah sekaligus kenangan berharga dari sang Ibu.

"Jadi?"

Kata bernada tanya dari pemuda itu membuat lamunannya buyar. Mendesah kesal ia memandang tajam si pemuda. Meskipun itu percuma karena yang pemuda itu lihat hanya kacamata hitamnya saja.

"Tolong kembalikan! Aku membutuhkannya." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Mengingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, mengapa aku harus mengembalikannya?"

"Karena itu milikku."

"Tapi kau sudah meninggalkannya dan aku memungutnya. Jadi benda itu sekarang milikku."

Gadis lavender itu mulai mengacak tudung jaketnya frustasi. Sambil memejamkan matanya, sejenak ia menghela nafas dalam.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin membicarakannya baik-baik tetapi tidak di sini. Mungkin sambil makan siang? Anggap saja kau mentraktirku sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah memungut _recorder_ mu."

"Kau mau memerasku?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu terpaksa mengikutinya setelah mengeluarkan erangan frustasi.

.

.

.

"Hei! Boleh aku tanya namamu?"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran?"

"Cih, Bukan! Hanya saja aku tidak enak jika memanggilmu dengan "hey" saja."

"Kitsune."

"Apa?"

"Aku biasa dipanggil Kitsune."

Sejenak sang gadis terdiam, pikirannya menerawang. Kitsune no Anbu? Penduduk kota ini mengenal nama itu meskipun tidak pernah tahu wujudnya, termasuk gadis ini tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak yakin. Dalam bayangannya Kitsune no Anbu pastilah seorang pria dewasa yang gagah, berkharisma dan menawan. Membandingkan dengan pemuda di hadapannya, gadis ini tertawa keras membuat si pemuda menoleh dan menatap bingung padanya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Pftt.. Tidak ada. Kenapa orang memanggilmu Kitsune?"

"Entahlah mungkin karena aku gagah seperti Kitsune no Anbu?"

"Keh.. Percaya diri sekali. Justru karena cengiranmu mirip rubah makanya kau dipanggil Kitsune."

Jawaban gadis ini membuat Kitsune tertawa.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hah?"

"Namamu?"

"Lavender Princess."

Dan meledaklah tawa nista si pemuda. Sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tawa yang tak terkendali Kitsune menepuk keras bahu gadis itu hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hahahahaha.. Pffttt... Seharusnya bukan Lavender Princess tapi Lavender Witch."

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Princess tidak ada yang garang sepertimu nona.."

"Cih!"

"Lihat! Kita sudah sampai."

Keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Lavender benar-benar cengo. Dia kira pemuda ini akan memerasnya untuk makan di restoran mewah. Ternyata ramen Ichiraku, sederhana sekali, membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis. Senyuman tulus sang gadis tidak luput dari mata tajam Kitsune.

Lalu perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. Detakan kencang jantungnya bahkan berlipat-lipat dibandingkan saat dia nyaris terbunuh dalam pekerjaannya. Oh bahkan rasanya sangat berbeda. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. merasakan hangat menjalari pipinya, Kitsune mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei Sune-kun."

 **Twitch!**

Semua euforia yang baru saja ia rasakan langsung rontok begitu mendengar panggilan sang gadis kepadanya.

"Hei! Kau memanggilku apa penyihir?"

"Hm.. Kau sendiri barusan memanggilku apa?"

"Ah sudahlah, ayo masuk."

Keduanya menarik bangku tinggi yang disediakan kedai itu.

"Oo-san, ramen jumbo 2 porsi."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum bilang aku mau makan apa?"

"Hah? Tinggal bilang saja kan?"

"Tapi kau sudah memesankanku?"

"Tidak, itu dua porsi untukku."

Gadis itu hanya bisa cengo sebelum akhirnya sadar.

"Huft.. baiklah, aku pesan miso ramen porsi standar saja."

Lavender mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kedai. Suasana di kedai ini sangat menyenangkan. Meski hanya kedai kecil tetapi sepertinya masakan yang disajikan benar-benar berkualitas. Di sisi lain dia merasa senang dan bebas. Kehidupannya benar-benar sempurna.

"Jadi kau sudah siap bernegosiasi?"

Lavender menoleh, menatap mata biru pemuda rubah itu.

"Hm.. Apa tawaranmu?"

"Aku mau kau jadi pembantuku selama tiga bulan!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aduh.. Aneh ya? Nai kok nggak PD bikin yang beginian ya? Perlu dilanjut gak atau di** _ **cut**_ **aja?**

 **Hehehe Review please.. Arigato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Pagi ini seperti biasa ia berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Baju seragamnya yang tidak rapi, sepatu _sport_ nya yang sudah usang, rambut kuningnya berantakan. Tidak ada yang heran melihat dirinya, hal ini sudah terlalu biasa. Berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai ramai. Bukannya berjalan ke kelas, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Setelah melemparkan ranselnya sembarangan, ia mulai berbaring. Iris mata safirnya menatap lurus ke arah langit biru. Sungguh membosankan hidupnya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu biasa. Pemuda itu merasa sudah kebal dengan keadaannya. Dipejamkan matanya, pemuda itu berencana tidur seharian dan terbangun saat jam pulang nanti. Betapa ia ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Tetapi, keinginannya itu tidak tersampaikan ketika didengarnya pintu masuk atap sekolah terbuka. Pemuda itu tidak berkutik, bahkan matanya tetap terpejam seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Sejenak kemudian telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara langkah kaki.

Seorang gadis berrambut panjang tergerai indah tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan menggenggam pinggiran pagar atap. Angin menerbangkan helaian lembut itu pelan. Wajah putih pucatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan balutan mahkota indigonya. Gadis itu menatap datar ke langit. Iris mata sewarna bulan itulah yang menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Oh gadis itu mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya karena memang posisi tidurnya sedikit terhalang bangku panjang.

Memutuskan untuk tetap pada posisinya, pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata. Pada saat itulah didengarnya bisik lirih sang gadis.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu Tou-sama, meski itu menyakiti diriku sendiri."

 _SNAP_

Kelopak mata si pemuda membuka cepat. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja ia merasa bodoh karena tengah mendengarkan curahan hati seorang gadis. Dengan malas diangkatnya tubuh atletis itu kemudian mengambil ranselnya serta berjalan mendekat. Kehadiran sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat terkejut gadis tersebut. Dipandangnya sosok pemuda berrambut kuning yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Kedua iris mata berbeda warna tersebut bersirobok. Saling mengunci menimbulkan getaran aneh yang merambat ke sekujur tubuh. Pemuda itu berhenti menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Pandangan mata mereka tidak terputus.

' _Sepertinya tidak asing'_ pikir keduanya.

"Lain kali kalau mau meratapi nasib, lihat dulu keadaan sekitarmu. Memalukan sekali kalau sampai didengar orang lain."

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah pergi sebelum kembali terhenti karena ucapan sang gadis.

"Gomen.. Aku sudah mengganggumu. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu, aku sudah akan pergi."

Pemuda itu menatap datar kepergian sang gadis. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia sedikit tertarik untuk mengikutinya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah. Oh bukan, dirinya memang terlalu acuh untuk memahami keberadaan orang lain. Sambil mengendikkan bahu, pemuda itu berjalan menuju bangku panjang untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Namun, lagi dan lagi ia dengar pintu atap yang terbuka. Bedanya kali ini bukan langkah pelan melainkan langkah terburu-buru. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Naaaruuutooooo!"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun. Didapatinya pemandangan sang Ayah yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil membawa penggaris kayu panjang.

"Huwaaaa... Maafkan aku Ayah.. Iya aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Detik selanjutnya bisa kita saksikan adegan kejar-kejaran antara dua orang lelaki tersebut di tangga dan koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

Dering bel jam istirahat terdengar hingga ke seluruh sekolah. Para siswa berlarian keluar kelas. Tentu saja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan utama mereka, makan. Sebagian besar berlari ke kantin dan memenuhi tempat yang disebut sebagai tempat makan tersebut. Ada lagi yang memilih pergi ke halaman sekolah dan makan bento yang mereka bawa, entah itu bersama teman-teman atau bersama kekasih.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah. Sebenarnya dulu atap ini adalah tempat yang disukai sebagian besar siswa untuk berkumpul atau hanya menghabiskan waktu. Namun semenjak kedatangan Naruto di sekolah ini dan menjadikan atap sebagai tempat favoritnya, penggemar tempat ini menjadi berkurang drastis. Paling-paling hanya mereka yang benar-benar memiliki kepentingan yang sangat penting yang mau mendatangi tempat ini.

Seperti contohnya saat ini, ketika Naruto hendak menaiki anak tangga pertama ia mendongak ke atas dan melihat gadis indigo yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya. Merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu, Naruto memelankan langkahnya. Mencegah kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali yaitu gadis itu berlari meninggalkan atap. Saat berjarak 3 anak tangga dari anak tangga terakhir, tempat gadis itu berdiri, Naruto menyadari gadis itu tengah berdiri kaku. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kenop pintu gemetar, sedangkan kotak bento yang ada di tangan kirinya terjatuh. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa penasaran ia berlari mendekati gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi mulai peduli dengan orang lain-err gadis itu saja sebenarnya. Ketika berada di belakang sang gadis, Naruto mendengar suara desahan, erangan dan bunyi-bunyian lain yang cukup membuatnya marah. Kenapa harus marah? Karena Naruto beranggapan bahwa mereka terlalu berani untuk melakukan hal 'itu' di singgasananya. Anggap saja begitu.

Kedatangan Naruto menyadarkan si gadis indigo. Dengan cepat diambilnya kotak bento berwarna ungu tersebut. Saat hendak berlari menuruni tangga, lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto. Naruto jutru membuka pintu atap dan membawa gadis malang itu bersamanya. Pintu yang terbuka kasar mengagetkan sepasang remaja yang berada di atap tersebut. Mereka segera memisahkan diri dan merapikan pakaian mereka. Apalagi setelah mendapat tatapan tajam seseorang yang mereka anggap monster, mereka semakin lari terbirit-birit.

"Nah, kau mau makan di sini bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Rona merah padam yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya belum juga hilang. Bagaimana tidak? Kau memergoki suara orang lain berbuat aneh dan saat hendak pergi justru dipaksa untuk melihatnya.

"Hei.."

"A-ah iya arigato."

Gadis itu berjalan menuju bangku panjang dan meletakkan kotak bentonya di sana. Ia mengira Naruto akan meninggalkannya setelah ini sehingga ia bisa dengan tenang memakan bekalnya. Tetapi yang terjadi justru berbeda, Naruto duduk di sebelahnya . Mengernyit heran gadis itu bertanya.

"Me-mengapa kau masih di sini?"

"Hm? Ini tempatku. Kau yang numpang di sini. Kalau kau tidak mau aku di sini, pergilah."

Saat gadis itu sudha hendak pergi lagi, Naruto justru menarik tangannya.

"Duduklah, makanlah di sini. Anggap aku tidak ada."

Entah mantra atau guna-guna apa yang pemuda itu gunakan hingga sang gadis hanya menurut. Ia duduk di samping Naruto dan membuka kotak bentonya. Saat hendak menyuapkan makanan ke mulutya, ia menyadari pemuda di sebelahnya tengah menatap inten ke arahnya-ah bukan, ke arah makanannya. Mendesah pelan gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak membawa bekal."

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke kantin?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

Naruto tidak berbohong. Saat ini dia memang sedang tidak punya uang alias bokek. Semua ini gara-gara ia belum menerima upah dari tempatnya bekerja. Alasan atasannya adalah, dia sedang berada di luar kota dan belum bisa mengirim uang ke rekeningnya. Jadi mungkin upahnya akan dirapel bulan depan.

' _Sialan! Dia pikir makanku juga bisa dirapel bulan depan?'_ rutuknya.

Muka kecutnya sedikit bingung ketika mendapati sepotong baso ikan disodorkan di depan mulutnya. Menoleh ke arah gadis itu ia mendapati gadis itu tersenyum manis. Matanya menyipit akibat dorongan tulang pipi yang mendapat tekanan dari sudut bibir _peach_ gadis itu *halah bahasanya. Naruto tertegun. Pasalnya ini seperti _de javu_.

"Makanlah."

"A-apa?"

"Kau belum makan bukan?"

"Lalu kau?"

"Kita berbagi saja. Kebetulan aku membawa cukup banyak hari ini."

Dan entah mantera apa pula yang digunakan gadis ini hingga bisa membuat seekor monster seperti dirinya menurut. Dengan cepat dilahapnya makanan yang telah disodorkan kepadanya. Oh sepertinya bukan mantera tapi rasa lapar yang membuat Naruto jinak. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam acara makan bersama meski keheningan tetap mendominasi.

.

.

.

Bel jam pulang sekolah telah berdering lima belas menit yang lalu. keadaan sekolah sudah setengah sepi karena masih ada beberapa siswa yang tinggal untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Langkah kaki kecil milik seorang gadis tampak terburu-buru di koridor sekolah. Langkah itu sedikit terhenti atau melambat ketika berpapasan dengan orang lain yang tersenyum ramah menyapanya. Sejenak ia berojigi kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu yang sejak tadi mendapat sapaan dengan senyum mengembang adalah seorang puteri Hyuuga. Bukan seorang Hinata. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap berusaha menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit berguna dari pada apa yang keluarganya sangkakan kepadanya.

Hinata pulang dari sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak ada mobil mewah yang menjemputnya karena memang ia menolaknya. Tentu saja penolakannya langsung dituruti oleh sang Ayah karena sejatinya ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya tidak pernah peduli padanya. Yang Ayahnya tahu hanya Hinata sekolah, menjadi siswa pintar, pulang ke rumah, berdiam diri dan belajar di kamarnya dan saat sudah tiba waktunya nanti ia akan dibuang dan menjadi alat bisnis untuk memperkuat usaha sang Ayah.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah toilet tua yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi. Gadis itu masuk selama beberapa menit dan keluar dengan tampilan yang sama sekali berbeda. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat lain demi memenuhi janjinya pada seseorang.

.

.

.

TOK.. TOK..

Setelah sekian menit berdiri di depan sebuah pintu belum juga ada yang membukakan untuknya. Gadis itu mulai hilang kesabaran dan menjatuhkan tas ranselnya kasar. Ujung kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai keramik yang sedikit kotor. Iris mata hitamnya menatap tajam bernda kayu tak bersalah di hadapannya.

TOK.. TOK..

Tetap tidak ada jawaban membuat gadis itu mengerang kesal. Didorongnya kenop pintu yang ternyata sama sekali tidak terkunci. Pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya membuat gadis itu berteriak frustrasi.

"Arrgghh.. Sialann!"

Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam flat kecil tersebut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Setelah sejenak meluruskan kakinya, ia merasakan hasrat terdalam dari tubuhnya. Mengingat sepulang sekolah tadi ia tidak sempat mampir ke toilet. Langkah kakinya sedikit berlari untuk mencapai pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa ba bi bu langsung mendorong pintu tersebut dan masuk. Belum sempat tangannya meraih kancing celana, mata hitamnya terbelalak mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Iris biru seorang lelaki berrambut gelap tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya. Berusaha meredakan kegugupannya, sang gadis menurunkan pandangannya, bersirobok dengan dengan sebuah dada bidang yang masih basah. Rona merah mulai menampakkan diri di kedua pipi gembul sang gadis. Berniat melarikan diri dari pemandangan seksi tersebut, gadis itu semakin menurunkan pandangannya. BODOH. Tentu saja karena yang ditemukan oleh matanya kini justru jauh lebih seksi dari sebelumnya hingga membuat rona merah muda itu berubah menjadi merah padam sebelum.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa.." ia berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya memutar matanya. Pasalnya gadis itu hanya menutup mukanya tapi tidak berusaha berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu seringai iblis muncul di bibir si pemuda. Dengan cepat dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi dan ditariknya tangan sang gadis. Ia berbalik memunggungi gadis yang masih terkejut itu.

"Gosokkan punggungku!"

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau rubah."

"Oh ayolah.. Atau kau mau menggosok bagian yang lain, hm?" pemuda itu menyeringai, menatap sang gadis lewat bahunya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Gadis itu berbalik arah membuka pintu dan seketika menyadari bahwa pintu itu tengah terkunci. Sebelum sempat bertanya, ia rasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang apalagi ketika dirasakannya hembusan nafas berat yang menyapu leher jenjangnya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyesal telah mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Dan semakin menyesal saat bibir si pemuda mengecup lembut leher putihnya.

"Lepaskan rubah!"

Gadis itu meronta. Jika saja yang dihadapinya adalah orang lain, mungkin ia bisa dengan cepat melepaskan diri dan memukulnya. Tetapi pemuda ini lebih pintar dari dirinya. Lihat saja posisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar seperti isi sandwich antara tubuh kayu dengan tubuh manusia itu. Belum lagi lengan kekar yang mengungkungnya rapat hingga tangannya sulit digerakkan. Bibir kasar pemuda itu semakin dalam mengecup bahkan melumat kulit mulus nya. Menjilat hingga menggigitnya pelan.

"Kyaaa.. Lepaskaaan!"

"Aku lepaskan kalau kau mau menggosok punggungku."

"Sudah kubi-"

"Kalau kau menolak aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini." bisik pemuda itu parau.

Seketika mata hitam gadis itu membelalak lebar hingga akhirnya melembut dan pasrah.

"Baiklah." Jawaban gadis itu membuat si pemuda menyeringai lebar dan melepaskan kungkungannya. Meski ia tetap menjaga sikap waspadanya mengingat beberapa malam lalu ia lengah hingga menyebabkan aset berharganya mengalami kesakitan.

Beberapa menit berlalu gadis cantik itu masih menggosok punggung lebar si pemuda. Keduanya terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa.

"Hey.." tampaknya suasana hening tidak cocok bagi mereka berdua.

"Hm?"

"Tumben kau melepas kacamatamu?"

"Lama-lama bisa capek kalau pakai kacamata terus."

"Oh.. Aku tidak menyangka iris matamu berwarna hitam. Sepertinya bayanganku sebelum kau datang tadi salah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi siang aku membayangkan warna matamu ungu pudar."

Gadis itu terkesiap, gerakan tangannya berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian ia kembali menguasai keadaan. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang beraturan sebelum menjawab.

"Kau ini aneh. Kenapa kau membayangkan begitu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena namamu Lavender dan kau suka segala pernak pernik berwarna ungu."

Pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika didengarnya hembusan nafas lega dari gadis di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya ada ramen instan di lemari dapurmu?"

Kitsune hanya mengendikkan bahunya malas. Tangannya memencet tombol remot mencari saluran yang cocok untuk ditontonnya. Lavender hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku akan makan di luar."

"Di sini saja! Ingat kau pembantuku."

"Pembantu juga manusia, Rubah. Aku butuh makan, aku lapar."

"Itu ada ramen."

"Tidak mau! Makanan racun begitu kau berikan padaku?"

"Hei kalau itu racun, aku pasti sudah mati."

Giliran gadis itu yang mengendikkan bahu. Sebelum duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Hei, ayo kita belanja."

"Hah?"

"Belanja bahan makanan, aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya uang."

Jawaban Kitsune sedikit menyentak kesadarannya. Seperti _de javu_. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya keras membuat Kitsune memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ya sudah aku saja yang belanja. Kau tunggu di sini atau mengantarku?"

"Mana ada pembantu minta antar majikannya?"

 **Twitch!**

Kening gadis itu berkedut. Tatapan kesal setengah mati ia berikan pada pemuda itu. Jawaban yang ia terima hanya sebuah cengiran bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa?"

"Menarilah untukku sekarang!"

"A-apa?"

"Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan di taman kota. Kalau kau menolak, bukan hanya aku tidak akan mengantarmu, tapi aku akan mengurungmu di kamarku."

"HAH? Kau egois sekali!"

"Oh ayolah, kau bisa melakukannya untuk orang banyak. Kenapa tidak untukku yang hanya satu orang?"

"Itu karena kau mesum!"

Seringaian kembali bertengger di bibir Kitsune. Ia bergeser mendekat ke arah Lavender. Mendorong tubuh gadis di hadapannya hingga terbaring di sofa. Kemudian mengunci pergerakannya, jangan salahkan pemuda itu karena belajar cepat dari pengalaman. Posisinya benar-benar menahan sang gadis hingga tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Terutama kedua lututnya yang bisa sewaktu-waktu mengancam masa depan si pemuda.

"Kau membuatku marah sayang. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat buruk kepadamu jika kau mau menuruti apa yang aku minta."

"Le-lepaskan."

"Hm?"

"A-aku akan menari un-untukmu."

Seringaian Kitsune semakin lebar mendengar kalimat terakhir Lavender. Kemudian ia bangkit dan membuka lemari kayu di ujung ruangan, mengeluarkan _recorder_ yang mempertemukannya dengan sang gadis. Ia mulai memutar kaset tersebut sehingga memaksa Lavender untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Seolah jiwanya benar menyatu dengan benda pemberian sang Ibu, gadis itu menari dengan penuh semangat dan penghayatan. Melupakan eksistensi pemuda rubah yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

' _Kau milikku malam ini, Hime.'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Gomen minna baru** _ **update**_ **lagi. Dua hari ini Nai sibuk mengikuti seminar di tempat kerja Nai. Terimakasih untuk semua yang mendukung Nai hehehehe...**

 **Review lagi ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Badannya terasa sangat lelah setelah sekian lama bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama dari _recorder_ nya. Bukannya ia tidak terbiasa, hanya saja untuk kali ini ia menari cukup lama. Salahkan pemuda rubah yang terus menerus memutar kasetnya ketika lagu sudah habis. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berniat menyiksa dirinya.

Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Setelah memuaskan dahaganya, ia kembali menuju ruang depan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Saat itu lah ia tersadar bahwa si pemuda rubah telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu, ia malah memejamkan matanya dan berusaha kembali mengatur nafas.

Belum sempat nafasnya kembali seperti semula, tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga posisinya menjadi berbaring. Ia membuka matanya cepat demi melihat tatapan iris permata biru yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tanpa peringatan, pemuda itu mencium bibirnya kasar. Awalnya ia ingin menolak dengan mendorong kuat tubuh si pemuda. Apa daya kekuatannya masih tidak sebanding dengan laki-laki itu. Akhirnya ia memilih menerima ciuman itu meski enggan membalasnya. Kitsune menyeringai. Ia sadar gadis di depannya ini sangat amatir dalam hal sentuhan fisik semacam ini. Tentu saja ini menjadi sangat menarik untuk seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman seperti dirinya.

 _Hell_ , ia sudah tidak peduli lagi harga dirinya. Ia begitu menginginkan gadis ini. Tetapi permasalahannya akankah gadis ini menerima perlakuannya begitu saja? Jujur semesum apapun, sekeras apapun keinginannya untuk melakukan hubungan intim, ia tidak akan sembarangan mencari partner. Ia termasuk pemuda yang cukup pemilih untuk pasangan _one night stand_ nya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia tidak suka jika hanya menikmati permainan itu secara sepihak. Meski ia selalu menjadi yang dominan, ia tetap menginginkan partnernya sama proaktifnya dengan dirinya. Karena itulah, setinggi apapun libidonya saat ini, ia tidak akan melakukan seks kecuali dengan kemauan gadis ini juga.

Oh sepertinya ia terlalu lama larut dalam pikirannya hingga lupa bahwa ia masih mencium dan melumat bibir mungil sang gadis. Gadis itu kini meronta-ronta, tangannya memukul keras dada bidangnya. Oh-oh rupanya gadis itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Pemuda itu kemudian melepas pagutannya. Menatap gadis cantik yang sedang terengah-engah di bawahnya.

"Ka-kau _hhh.._ mau membunuhku?" ketus gadis itu.

Kitsune tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bangkit dari posisinya, duduk. Ia angkat kedua kaki jenjang sang gadis dan ia letakkan dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Ujarnya datar

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan Lavender membuatnya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu."

Saat itu lah iris jelaga sang gadis membola. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan mundur. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Panik. Gadis itu panik.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau gila? Kau kira aku gadis murahan yang bisa kau manfaatkan seenaknya?"

"Kau sudah setuju dengan kesepakatan kita."

"Kesepakatan kita adalah aku menjadi pembantumu. Bukan pelacurmu!"

Kitsune berjalan mendekati gadis itu, membuat gadis itu semakin memundurkan langkahnya. Tapi sayang, ruangan ini terlalu sempit hingga baru beberapa langkah punggung sang gadis sudah menyentuh dinding yang terasa dingin. Kitsune menyeringai, mengambil langkah lebar ia mengurung gadis itu dalam kungkungan lengan kokohnya. Jemari tangannya mengatup dengan jemari lembut sang gadis yang kini ia dorong menempel pada dinding. Lutut kanannya ia sisipkan di antara kedua paha sang gadis. Semakin naik hingga menyentuh area rawan gadis itu.

Memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Lavender yang telah memerah padam, ia mengecup pelan bibir yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

"Kau bukan pelacurku, kau pembantuku, membantu diriku memuaskan hasrat." Bisiknya parau tepat di depan wajah cantik gadis itu.

Iris birunya memandang tajam iris jelaga di hadapannya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, tetapi tidak ada. Yang didapatnya justru tatapan ketakutan dari gadis itu. Kitsune mendesah, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya demi menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolaknya, menolak berhubungan tepatnya. Biasanya tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menaklukkan kaum hawa demi memuaskan nafsu. Ia mendesah lagi sebelum melepaskan gadis itu.

"Pulanglah!"

Lavender tentu saja terkejut. Ia kira ia akan dipaksa untuk menuruti keinginan pemuda rubah itu. Ia sempat menyangka akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sudah tidak gadis lagi. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Entah apa yang membuat laki-laki itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Pemuda berrambut pirang dengan goresan yang mirip kumis di masing-maisng pipinya. Mata birunya yang sejernih samudera selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang lain yang juga tengah ia rindukan.

TOK.. TOK..

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda di dalam?"

"Ma-masuklah Hitomi-san."

Dipandangnya wanita dewasa di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Tidak biasanya ada yang mau mengganggunya selain di waktu-waktu makan.

"Hiashi-sama mengutus saya untuk mendandani Anda."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Calon mertua dan tunangan Anda akan datang hari ini untuk meminang."

Tidak ada gempa, tidak ada gunung meletus, tetapi dunia yang tengah dipijaknya kini seakan bergetar.

"Ba-baiklah."

Menerima? Tentu saja ia menerima, memangnya ia bisa menolak? Kalau mungkin ia sudah tidak ingin lagi hidup. Dengan langkah pelan ia mengekor _maid_ yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil itu. Bahkan ia sudah menganggapnya kakak. Karena hanya Hitomilah satu-satunya yang masih peduli padanya, pada seorang Hinata.

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Gadis itu menatap datar pada layar cermin di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya. Sempurna. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengucapkan satu kata itu. Kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura membalut tubuh mungilnya. Obi berwarna merah muda bertengger dengan anggunnya. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai. Wajah yang biasanya putih pucat itu kini sedikit dipoles.

Perlahan ia melangkah menuju ruang penerimaan tamu di bagian depan mansion. Dari sudut ruangan ia dapat melihat Ayahnya yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan sepasang manusia paruh baya yang baru kali ini ditemuinya. Di belakang mereka, seorang laki-laki dewasa berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam balutan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu, senada dengan rambut berantakannya. Tampan. Ia tidak munafik, laki-laki itu sangat tampan, tubuhnya bagai pahatan sempurna dari Kami-sama. Detik berikutnya pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan pandangan laki-laki itu.

Biru.

Kami-sama, kenapa ia harus selalu berurusan dengan laki-laki bermata biru? Meski ia akui jika biru mata yang ini lebih terang jika dibanding dengan sebelumnya. Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, yang dibalas dengan senyuman menawan sang lelaki.

"Ah Hinata, kemarilah."

Selanjutnya kedua keluarga itu membicarakan perihal pertunangan anak-anak mereka. Sesekali diselingi dengan pembicaraan serius masalah bisnis.

Hinata lebih banyak menunduk saat acara berlangsung. Hatinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa mengingat status dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan segera dibuang. Terkadang ia ingin menangis jika mengingat nasibnya. Tetapi entah mengapa air mata tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri di pipi putihnya.

"Hei.."

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya. Saat menoleh, didapatinya lelaki yang akan menjadi tunangannya tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Tangan kekar laki-laki itu menarik dirinya berjalan ke taman di halaman tengah mansion. Keduanya memilih duduk di bangku taman yang dulu sering Hinata gunakan untuk tempat bermain saat masih kecil. Sepasang mata mereka menerawang jauh memandang langit malam yang tengah dihiasi bintang-bintang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa dengan pertunangan ini." ujar si lelaki memecah keheningan. Hinata hanya diam sebagai respon sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Aku pikir ini konyol. Jaman sudah modern seperti ini tapi masih ada saja perjodohan?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama.

"Hinata.."

Sang gadis mendongak, menatap calon tunangannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maukah kau berusaha menerima perjodohan ini? Walaupun tidak ada cinta di hatimu untukku, aku akan berusaha agar kau mau mencintaiku."

Ucapan lirih Toneri membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata. Cinta? Selama ini ia tidak peduli dengan cinta. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta semenjak sang Ibu meninggal. Seharusnya Hinata senang ketika akhirnya ada yang ingin berbagi cinta dengannya. Tetapi yang dirasakannya hanya kehampaan. Bahkan ada sedikit kekecewaan yang menjalari hatinya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu akan menerima atau menolaknya. Karena bagiku rasanya sama saja. Mau aku menolak atau aku menerima perjodohan ini, hidupku tidak akan berubah. Akan tetap sama."

Hinata sudah berdiri dan beranjak ketika Toneri menahan langkahnya dengan menarik pelan tangannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Hinata."

"Jangan naif. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia kecuali diriku sendiri. Dan maaf, aku tidak akan memberikan cinta padamu, karena sudah lama aku tidak memilikinya."

Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang mematung. Laki-laki itu kini hanya menatap sendu punggung sang gadis yang meninggalkannya. Toneri mengenal Hinata saat masih kecil, dulu ketika ibu Hinata masih hidup. Dulu sekali Hinata tidak seperti ini. Hinata memang gadis pemalu dan pendiam tetapi cenderung lebih berekspresi. Tidak seperti saat ini, tatapan matanya hanya menyiratkan kekosongan.

Jujur saat mengetahui bahwa Hinatalah calon istrinya, Toneri sangat senang. Berpikir akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecil pemalu yang sangat disayangnya. Namun, yang terjadi saat ini cukup membuatnya terkejut, Hinatanya bukan lagi Hinata yang ia kenal dulu. Meski sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini dari salah satu teman dekatnya, tetapi baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung.

Toneri merasa sedih, bukan patah hati ketika Hinata mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Tetapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan tetap mengikuti perjodohan ini dan mengembalikan Hinatanya seperti dulu. Toneri tersenyum, sejenak kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke langit.

' _Hikari-baasan, tolong bantu aku.'_

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Biasanya ia tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain tetapi entah mengapa gadis itu berbeda. Mengingat sifat gadis itu yang sedikit mirip dengannya membuatnya tertawa pelan. Perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasa. Perlahan tapi pasti rasa hangat itu merambat menuju pipinya. Mengerang frustrasi ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Dinyalakannya tombol on pada remote TV, ia mulai memilah-milah saluran yang bisa memberikan hiburan bagi dirinya.

Cantik dan manis, gadis itu. Ia memutar kembali kenangannya bersama sang gadis yang sebenarnya tidak banyak. Tetapi entah mengapa kenangan itulah yang seolah-olah membuatnya bersemangat menjalani hidup. Bahkan dalam dua minggu ia menjalani misi di ibu kota, ia merasa ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sederhananya. Kembali pada gadisnya, kembali menjalani hidupnya, kembali bersekolah. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai sekolah, ia juga penasaran dengan seorang gadis yang belakangan ini sering menemaninya di atap sekolah. Gadis cantik pendiam yang memiliki senyuman manis mirip dengan senyuman gadisnya. Belakangan ia baru tahu jika gadis itu cukup populer di sekolah, mengingat ia adalah putri dari keluarga kaya yang terpandang. Gadis itu juga cukup pintar dalam pelajaran. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah perkataan gadis itu yang ia dengar saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Meski tidak tahu maksudnya tetapi menurutnya gadis itu cukup tersiksa. Bodoh! Apa yang membuatnya tersiksa jika hidupnya sudah sempurna?

 _Cklek_

"Eh tidak terkunci?" suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar setelah pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menoleh mendapati sosok seseorang yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau di rumah?" tanya gadis itu. Kitsune hanya terdiam menatap mata gadis itu. Kalau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada pertemuan terakhir mereka, ia pasti sudah menyeret gadis itu ke kamar.

"Hei.. Aku bertanya padamu."

Pemuda itu tetap terdiam membuat sang gadis mendengus kesal. Sejenak diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian rumah. Satu kata yang mewakili keadaan rumah tersebut saat ini adalah kacau. Bungkus makanan berserakan, pakaian kotor menumpuk di sudut ruangan, gelas dan piring kotor menumpuk. Benar-benar berantakan. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya tepat di sebelah pemuda tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil peralatan bebersih dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Kitsune hanya diam tidak memberikan respon apapun. Matanya kini terpaku pada layar datar bernaman televisi. Meski sebenarnya tidak acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia hanya menyibukkan diri demi menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu.

"Hei rubah! Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Huft.. Tentu saja. Karena kau tidak ada di rumah aku jadi tidak bisa menjalankan pekerjaanku."

"Apa kau hanya berpikir ini tempat kerjamu?"

Lavender mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa maksud pemuda itu. Apa dia marah karena selama dua minggu ini dia tidak datang? _Hell_ , sebenarnya ia datang tetapi rumah ini selalu terkunci. Jadi, siapa yang salah di sini?

"Kau kenapa? Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan ketika aku datang kesini pintu rumah ini selalu terkunci. Tapi sekarang kau bersikap seperti itu. Apa salahku?"

Kitsune tidak menjawab, dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan Kitsune no Anbu yang terkenal berdarah dingin memiliki emosi terlebih terhadap seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya?

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"Setelah itu kau mau mengusirku lagi?"

Apakah dirinya salah dengar? Atau memang dia menangkap nada kecewa dalam ucapan sang gadis?

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu menari lagi."

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Selanjutnya ia kembali kepada kesibukannya.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya bergerak liar seiring irama musik yang terdengar dari _recorder_ nya. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak merasakan kepuasan dalam hatinya. Biasanya ia selalu merasa senang saat menari, seolah inilah kehidupannya yang sempurna. Tetapi hari ini benar berbeda. Terkada gerakannya meleset sedikit lebih cepat dibanding hentakan musik, atau sebaliknya.

Sejenak ia teringat ucapan ayahnya tadi malam.

" _Minggu depan pesta pertunangan kalian, dan sebulan lagi baru kita mengadakan pesta pernikahan."_

Hatinya hancur kala bibir sang Ayah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar merasa seolah ada yang menghilang dari hidupnya. Apakah sudah tidak ada lagi rasa sayang dari ayah untuknya? Apakah ayahnya benar-benar ingin membuangnya? Apakah ia telah berbuat salah hingga membuat ayahnya bersikap demikian?

Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya tertarik hingga punggungnya menabrak dada bidang si pemuda. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala bibir kasar si pemuda mulai menikmati halus kulitnya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Bisik pemuda itu. Lavender hanya memejamkan mata merasakan hangat nafas sang rubah di ceruk lehernya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dalam posisi tersebut hingga Lavender memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kitsune. Mata gelapnya memandang sendu lawannya. Tangannya bergerak meremas helaian hitam si pemuda. Bibirnya terangkat mengecup pelan bibir kasar di hadapannya membuat si empunya membelalakkan mata terkejut. Sebelum sang gadis membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kitsune. Kemudian ia berbisik lembut.

"Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku malam ini."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Arigato untuk yang selalu mendukung Nai.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga menghibur.**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa ya hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya Nai minta maaf buat** _ **blue silver**_ **dan** _ **Ana**_ **, sepertinya reviewnya terhapus huhuhu.. Semalem Nai mengantuk sepertinya, jadi mau ngeklik** _ **approve**_ **malah keklik** _ **delete**_ **. Untung masih kesimpen di email.**

 **Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Setting cerita kali ini adalah sebuah stasiun lama. Disebut stasiun lama karena stasiun ini sudah tidak difungsikan lagi selama beberapa tahun. Dulu stasiun ini termasuk salah satu stasiun pemberhentian kereta api cepat di negara ini. Hanya saja seiring perkembangan waktu stasiun tersebut sudah tidak lagi digunakan sebagai tempat pemberhentian kereta api. Bahkan jalur kereta di sekitar stasiun itupun sudah tidak pernah lagi dilewati. Yang tampak saat ini hanyalah logam tua yang teroksidasi setelah sekian lama. Mungkin ini merupakan satu dari beberapa hal yang dipengaruhi oleh perkembangan kota besar di negara ini.

Kota yang pada dekade lalu merupakan pusat perdagangan itu kini hanyalah sebuah kota kecil yang hampir tidak ada keistimewaan lain padanya. Tetapi bagi beberapa orang Konoha merupakan kota yang asri terlihat dari masih banyaknya populasi flora di kota ini.

Derap langkah lebar terdengar menggema di lorong gelap di stasiun lama ini. Suara gesekan karet sol sepatu dengan lantai stasiun tersebut berakhir di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai. Menilik dari tata letak, sepertinya ruang tersebut bekas ruang kepala stasiun. Diterangi cahaya remang dari sebatang lilin, tampaklah dua orang laki-laki tengah terlibat perbincangan yang sepertinya cukup serius. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan _coat_ hitam yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut mengenakan topi fedora sewarna. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang batangan rokok yang sedang mengepulkan asap, membuat ruangan kecil itu semakin pengap. Tubuh tinggi besarnya kini tengah bersandar di dinding ujung ruangan. Sementara seorang yang lain yang tampak jauh lebih muda tengah menatap bosan laki-laki tadi.

"Jadi apa yang kapten ingin aku lakukan?"

Kapten paruh baya itu diam tidak menjawab. Bibir gelapnya justru sedang sibuk menghisap gulungan berisi tembakau itu. Matanya menerawang ke arah batangan lilin yang mulai memendek. Pemuda di hadapannya tentu saja mengumpat dalam hati, meski ia tetap berusaha untuk bersabar dengan kelakuan atasannya yang kelewat biasa itu.

"Ini bukan misi penumpasan, tapi hanya penyelidikan." Jawaban singkat sang kapten cukup membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"Kenapa kau menyerahkannya padaku? Seingatku tugasku hanyalah penumpasan."

"Karena aku pikir hanya kau yang mampu melakukan ini. Kasus kali ini cukup rumit."

"Beri tahu aku detailnya nanti, aku butuh perintah sekarang."

"Kau ini selalu tidak sabaran Kitsune. Apa kau tahu sikapmu yang seperti itu bisa membahayakan bukan hanya dirimu sendiri tetapi juga institusi yang mempekerjakanmu."

Kitsune hanya mendengus. Ia selalu merasa malas kalau atasannya itu sudah memberikan tanda-tanda akan memulai ceramah panjangnya. Sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya itu terjadi, Kitsune mengantisipasi dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, apa kasusnya?"

"Aku memberikannya padamu karena akan sulit jika kepolisian yang menanganinya langsung. Mengapa? Itu karena-"

"STOP Kapten! Lama-lama kau terdengar seperti Shino. Apa terlalu lama bergaul dengan murid kesayangan istrimu itu membuatmu jadi begini?"

Sang kapten hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum menghisap kembali batangan tembakau di tangannya. Dasar ahli hisap!

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki kepala kepolisian kota."

Satu kalimat yang cukup menjelaskan sikap setengah tidak tegas kapten malam ini. Kitsune mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. Terkekeh yang kemudian berkembang menjadi tawa keras yang membahana. Untung saja stasiun ini cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk maupun jalan utama yang biasa dilewati orang-orang. Jika tidak mungkin mereka akan mengira ada hantu gentayangan yang sedang tertawa di dalam stasiun.

Setelah cukup puas dengan tertawanya, Kitsune memandang jenaka sang kapten yang hanya dibalas dengusan kasar.

"Apa?"

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Ada yang mengatakan jika kepala kepolisian berada dibalik perdagangan senjata ilegal dari kota ini ke ibu kota."

"Hm.. Cukup masuk akal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Perdagangan senjata ilegal sebenarnya kasus yang sudah cukup lama bukan? Beberapa tahun yang lalu bahkan mungkin saat aku masih di sekolah dasar, itu yang aku baca. Tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar terbongkar siapa dalang di balik semua itu, bahkan kasus itu terkesan ditutup dengan paksa. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?"

Kitsune menoleh ke arah sang kapten. Dan dahinya berkerut tidak senang saat mendapati sang kapten menatapnya dengan raut aneh antara pandangan kagum dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" sergahnya kasar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.. Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai menganalisis Kitsune? Dan apa itu tadi? Kau membaca? Benarkah? HAHAHAHAHA.."

Kitsune menendang kursi kayu ke arah sang kapten yang tentu saja bisa dengan mudah ditangkis dengan sebelah kaki.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. Kau benar-benar mengejutkan. Jadi? Apa kau berminat?"

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan?"

"Ada. Kau terima tawaran ini atau kau tidak akan menerima tawaran apapun lagi dariku." Kapten itu menyeringai lebar.

Kitsune memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan ruang kecil tersebut.

"Aku pulang. Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti kapten."

Kaki-kaki kekarnya melangkah menyusuri pinggiran rel kereta api yang telah usang. Kegelapan malam tanpa pencahayaan sama sekali bukan apa-apa bagi dirinya. Katakanlah penciumannya cukup tajam untuk bisa memetakan jalan yang akan dilewatinya atau lingkungan sekitarnya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, berusaha meminimalisir dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus.

Meski pandangannya lurus ke depan, isi otaknya sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kejadian beberapa malam lalu. Kami-sama, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang yang peduli dengan manusia lain. Kepalanya memutar kembali memori malam itu.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku malam ini."

Kitsune mengendurkan pelukannya pada gadis itu. Dipandangnya iris mata hitam dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan ia menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahi sang gadis. Tidak panas, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu?"

"Ka-karena aku menginginkannya."

Kitsune mendecih tak percaya. Dilepasnya pelukan gadis itu. Ia kembali menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya, yang saat ini justru menyiratkan kesenduan mendalam. Oh bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya Kitsune tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan gadis itu. Entah apapun itu, tebakannya pastilah sesuatu yang sangat berat hingga membuat gadis itu berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, Lavender. Kupikir kau tidak tuli."

"Hei.. Aku memang tidak tuli. Tapi kau bilang tadi apa? Kau tidak mau? Bukankah kemarin kau yang memintaku dan sekarang aku menurutimu kau malah bilang tidak mau. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau sengaja mempermainkanku? Biar seolah-olah aku yang menginginkanmu di sini dan aku terlihat seperti jal*ng?"

Kitsune melenggang pergi ke arah dapur tanpa mempedulikan teriakan frustrasi gadis itu.

"HEI..."

Sambil membawa dua gelas air putih ia kembali mendekati gadis itu, meletakkan satu gelas di atas meja kemudian meminum habis isi gelas yang lain. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Lavender. _Heck_! Ia tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya menjadi munafik. Tak dipungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan tubuh seksi itu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa sepertinya akal sehatnya kali ini yang bekerja mengalahkan nafsu sehingga ia memilih menolak keinginan gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya alasan khusus hingga kau berkata seperti tadi."

"A-alasan apa maksudmu?"

Kitsune berjalan mendekati Lavender. Disibakkannya poni indigo yang menutupi dahi sang gadis. Ia menurunkan pandangannya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Entah mengapa Kitsune merasa sesuatu menggelitik hatinya saat mata gelap itu memandangnya. Ia merasa ada yang salah. Katakan itu insting binatangnya atau apapun, ia merasa seharusnya mata itu berwarna ungu pudar. Ia bisa membayangkan gadis itu akan semakin cantik dengan warna mata selembut permata _amethyst_. Mengingatkannya pada-

Kitsune tersentak, tangannya terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Lavender ketika mendapati raut muka lawan bicaranya berubah.

"Katakan padaku alasanmu."

"Alasan apa? Dari tadi kau berbicara tentang alasan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama dua minggu kita tidak bertemu."

Iris jelaga sang gadis membulat. Sekarang ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda rubah di hadapannya. Pandangannya kini menunduk.

"Ti-tidak ada apapun." Jawabnya lirih.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau tahu kau takkan pernah bisa menipuku, sayang."

Kitsune menarik tangan gadis itu tepat ketika Lavender melangkah mundur. Dengan cepat diambilnya tas ransel di atas sofa. Tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang, kaki kecilnya membawanya keluar.

"Aku pulang dulu."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Siaaallllll!" teriaknya pada keheningan malam. Ujung sepatunya menendang jauh sebuah kerikil kecil.

Kini ia berlari dengan kekuatan penuh hanya untuk mencapai rumahnya. Ingin ia segera sampai dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman. Terlelap hingga esok hari menyongsong. Ia ingin pergi ke sekolah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama hampir tiga minggu. Ia merindukan seseorang yang lain saat ini. Entah mengapa rasanya ia jadi seperti seorang yang plin plan. Terkadang pikirannya dipenuhi gadis energik yang selalu menemaninya hampir setiap malam. Terkadang pula ia merasa ada yang salah dengan gadis itu hingga membandingkannya dengan gadis Hyuuga di sekolahnya. Walau jika boleh jujur, ia lebih senang saat bersama Lavender. Meski ia tahu masih banyak rahasia gadis itu yang belum diketahuinya.

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali dipertemukan. Lagi-lagi di atap sekolah. Sepasang remaja dengan warna helaian rambut yang kontras. Iris mata yang menatap lawannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu senyum. Keduanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat, kemudian bersama duduk di bangku yang biasa mereka gunakan. Sejenak keduanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga sang gadis memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"A-apakabar?" kalimat tanya yang sangat sederhana namun sarat akan makna.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Lama aku tidak bertemu, apa kau sakit?"

"Hmm. Begitulah."

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya menatap fitur wajah si pemuda dari samping. Tiba-tiba merasakan gatal pada tangannya untuk menyentuh goresan kumis di pipi pemuda itu. Tentu saja ia urungkan. Bagaimanapun ia seorang Hyuuga yang harus selalu menjaga sikapnya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak mengabariku? A-aku ingin menjengukmu te-tetapi teman-teman tidak ada yang tahu dima-mana rumahmu."

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus. Memangnya siapa yang mau tahu di mana rumahnya? Bahkan mungkin mereka merasa senang jika ia tidak kembali ke sekolah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Hyuuga."

Raut sendu kini menaungi wajah ayu sang gadis. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja panggilan yang diberikan pemuda itu sama dengan yang selalu ia terima dari orang lain.

"Ma-maaf.." ujarnya lirih.

Beberapa menit berlalu keduanya kembali terdiam. Pemuda berrambut kuning itu tampak sedang berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, tentunya setelah menghela nafas dalam.

"Kudengar kau akan menikah?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak Hinata duga datang dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Hm.. Aku pikir itu hanya rumor. Ternyata itu benar."

Rasanya seperti ada yang mencubit hatinya saat melihat anggukan sang gadis. Naruto akui, beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hatinya selalu menghangat tatkala Hinata mengeluarkan senyuman tulusnya. Tatapan mata rembulannya seolah selalu memberikan kedamaian pada pemuda itu.

Kheh! Siapa dirinya hingga berani menaruh harapan pada gadis itu. Hinata seorang Hyuuga, keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya yang dihormati semua orang. Kalaupun dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepadanya dengan membuat Hinata menyukainya, keluarganya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Apalagi mendengar bahwa calon suami Hinata juga berasal dari kalangan atas. Naruto kembali merasakan sedih saat mengingat bahwa mungkin waktunya bersama Hinata tidak akan lama lagi. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia bisa menikmati keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya.

 _Drrtt.._

Getaran di saku celana mengagetkan Naruto. Dengan cepat diraihnya _smartphone_ tersebut. Ternyata email dari atasannya.

" _Operasi akan dimulai nanti malam. Kau akan ditemani Inu malam ini. Persiapkan dirimu."_

Naruto segera memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke saku celana. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri.

"Hinata, aku akan membolos pelajaran terakhir. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil ikut berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk rok nya yang kotor saat ia pakai duduk.

"Oh ayolah! Sekali-kali jadi anak nakal. Kau perlu merasakannya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto menarik tangannya dan berlari membuat Hinata berjuang keras untuk menyamakan langkahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun. Hentikan!"

Naruto tidak menjawab justru malah semakin menariknya jauh keluar sekolah melewati jalan belakang. Sebenarnya jalan ini bukan jalan resmi melainkan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar yang dengan sengaja dibuat unruk bisa keluar wilayah sekolah tanpa melalui pintu depan. Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata ke lorong jalan buntu yang terlihat kotor. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbulu berwarna hitam yang ternyata adalah karet rambut. Naruto menyerahkan karet tersebut kepada Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kernyitan dahi. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Ikat rambutmu tinggi."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin ketahuan kan kalau kau membolos?"

Hinata hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat pemuda itu mendecih. Ditariknya karet rambut itu dari tangan Hinata. Dan dengan lancangnya ia ikat rambut indigo sang gadis dari belakang. Hinata terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mengikat rambut, Naruto mengambil benda lain dalam tasnya. Ternyata ia mengambil kacamata hitam dan topi polos berwarna biru gelap. Dipakaikannya dua benda tersebut pada Hinata. Sejenak menikmati hasil pekerjaannya, Naruto justru dibuat tertegun. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

' _Lavender..'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?"

"Aaah tidak ada apa-apa. Nah ini kau pakai sweaterku. Lumayan untuk menutupi baju seragammu."

Selanjutnya kedua makhluk berbeda gender tersebut melangkah keluar untuk memulai petualangan mereka hari ini.

"Ne Naruto-kun. Ki-kita akan kemana?"

"Kau ikut saja. Aku punya tempat yang bagus."

Dan Hinata hanya menurut saja ketika Naruto kembali menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan cepat. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Genggaman tangan Naruto terasa sangat familiar baginya. Getaran yang ia rasakan di hatinya juga sangat tidak asing ia rasakan. Keduanya terlalu menikmati kebersamaan hingga tidak menyadari tatapan sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di belahan lain kota ini.**_

"Ada apa Hiashi? Kau tampak mengerikan."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil sebagai Hiashi itu mendongak, tatapannya kini telah kembali datar. Kemudian ia menyeruput pelan minuman pekat di dekatnya.

"Kita ajukan saja pernikahan mereka, Hamura."

"Apa maksudmu? Minggu depan saja baru akan diadakan pesta pertunangan."

"Tidak perlu. Langsung saja ke pernikahan."

"Kau yakin?"

Hiashi mengangguk pasti.

"Terserah padamu saja. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kantor. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

Setelah laki-laki yang dipanggil Hamura itu pergi, Hiashi mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mulai menyentuh tombol yang sudah ia hafal letaknya.

"Bawa Hinata pulang sekarang!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Gomen untuk** _ **readers**_ **yang mengharapkan ada adegan lemon fufufu.. Nai nggak kuat nulis yang eksplisit begitu dan entah mengapa merasa berdosa #sok alim yeuh padahal ma kalo baca ya demen-demen aje.**

 **Oh ya mungkin update berikutnya agak lama ya. Nai pengen cari referensi buat bikin adegan** _ **action**_ **alias berantem. Tapi biasanya sih suka gak betah sendiri trus maksain deh** _ **update**_ **hehehe.**

 **Review please..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 _ **Scene fighting! Meski nggak banget-banget. Harap maklum kalau kurang greget XD**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Dua pasang langkah kaki berjalan mengendap-endap. Menyusuri sebuah bangunan dengan desain kuno. Mungkin bangunan ini terlihat tua dan menyeramkan, tetapi sebenarnya bangunan ini sedang akan dimanfaatkan oleh pemerintah kota sebagai museum. Pagar besi yang tinggi menjulang tidak menjadi penghalang bagi dua pemuda bertopeng yang tengah saling mengirim isyarat. Seorang yang bertopeng anjing dengan sigap menumpukan berat badannya pada kaki kirinya. Kaki kanannya terangkat ke atas mengikuti pergerakan kedua tangannya. Secepat kilat tubuh kekar itu sudah berada di balik pagar. Sementara pemuda bertopeng rubah kembali berjalan mengendap, mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Berusaha mencari celah lain yang bisa menghubungkannya ke tempat tujuan.

Setelah mencapai pagar belakang gedung, samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara orang tengah berdebat. Matanya meneliti mencari posisi pagar yang kuat, yang sekiranya bisa ia panjat tanpa menimbulkan suara. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kitsune segara memanjat pagar tersebut dengan cepat dan penuh kehati-hatian. Matanya masih ia edarkan untuk menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Ia kembali mengendap-endap dengan tangan kanan dalam posisi siaga memegang gagang katana. Sambil mendekati target, ia berusaha mengingat perintah atasannya.

" _Usahakan pekerjaan kalian bersih. Tetapi jika kalian sudah mendapatkan bukti yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menyerang kepala kepolisian, kalian boleh bertindak. Satu hal, bawa kepala kepolisian hidup-hidup."_

Pekerjaannya kali ini lebih sulit. Jika biasanya ia hanya perlu menebas leher targetnya, sekarang ia justru diminta membawa target hidup-hidup. Sejenak ia mempertanyakan kewarasan atasannya. Jika memang mereka hanya diminta untuk menangkap, mengapa ia harus bertugas bersama Inu. Seharusnya pria berewok itu tahu jika Kitsune dan Inu sama-sama temperamen, sama-sama mudah terbakar jika ada sedikit saja api yang menyulut. Meskipun dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, bisa dikatakan mereka berdualah yang terkuat.

"Kau urus pembayarannya saja sekarang. Aku butuh uang untuk menebus ijin buka tokoku yang ditahan."

Suara berat seorang pria tua itu mengintrupsi pikiran Kitsune. Secepat kilat pemuda itu mencari perlindungan di balik pohon besar. Matanya mengarah kepada dua orang yang tengah berbincang dengan serius.

"Tidak bisa Kakuzu, aku harus memastikan dulu bahwa barang yang kau kirim sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan."

"BRENGS*K kau! Apa kau pikir aku akan menipumu?"

"Aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu jika saja kau tidak melakukan kesalahan bulan lalu. Barang yang kau kirimkan sama sekali jauh dari harapan pelangganku. Itu sampai membuat Sumisu-sama marah."

Kitsune menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Sebenarnya ia pernah membaca file tentang kasus lama perdagangan senjata ilegal. Dalam file itu disebutkan bahwa dalang di balik kasus tersebut adalah seorang yang dipanggil sebagai Smith, atau oleh lidah orang Jepang dibaca Sumisu.

' _Sudah kuduga. Kasus ini masih lanjutan dari kasus yang lama.'_

Kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu kemudian terdiam. Mereka memandang ke sudut jalan raya dimana sebuah lampu menyala terang. Ternyata lampu itu berasal dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja sampai dan diparkir di luar pagar belakang. Seseorang berbadan tinggi melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Kitsune tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut, hanya rambut abu-abunya saja yang tertangkap pandangan matanya.

"Biru-sama." Kedua laki-laki yang tengah berdebat tadi secara spontan menundukkan badan menyapa laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

"Kakuzu, Nagato, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Dari suara yang didengarnya, Kitsune menarik kesimpulan jika laki-laki yang dipanggil Biru-sama itu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, seseorang bernama Biru (ejaan dari Bill) itu justru berbahasa Jepang fasih dan lancar. Apakah mungkin nama itu hanya samaran?

"Kalian lengah rupanya."

Telinga Kitsune menjadi tegak, tubuhnya menegang, mata birunya memincing. Namun kondisinya tersebut hanya sementara. Mulutnya menganga menggambarkan keterkejutan luar biasa saat pemuda berrambut abu-abu itu berlari kencang ke arah pintu bangunan, tangannya menarik pistol yang tersimpan di balik jaketnya. Namun belum sempat ia menarik pelatuknya, kakinya terjerembab terkena tebasan sebuah katana dan pistolnya terlempar. Adegan ini tentu mengundang posisi waspada pada Kakuzu dan Nagato. Mereka berdua segera mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan menembak ke arah pelaku penebasan. Berusaha mendekati pelaku yang kakinya telah tertahan oleh cengkeraman Biru, mereka mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah pelaku. Namun tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata pistol itu terlepas dari genggaman mereka. Ditambah aliran darah yang kini menetes dari lengan mereka. Saat berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi keduanya justru disadarkan oleh dua bilah katana yang sudah terhunus di leher mereka masing-masing.

"Tak kusangka seekor anjing bisa benar-benar bodoh."

Perkataan Kitsune hanya mendapat decihan sebagai jawaban.

"Tolong lepaskan temanku Tuan."

Biru yang tengah mencengkeram erat kaki Inu malah tertawa.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirim kedua temanmu ini ke neraka."

"Silakan saja, aku tidak peduli."

Kitsune mendengus kasar sebelum dengan gerakan cepat menurunkan katanya dan menotok titik lumpuh Kakuzu dan Nagato hingga keduanya terjatuh tak berdaya. _Well_ , itu adalah trik khusus klan Uzumaki yang pernah diajarkan oleh keluarga ibunya dulu. Kitsune melangkah mendekati Biru yang masih _keukeuh_ tidak mau melepaskan kaki Inu. Bahkan ia kini mencengkeram semakin erat hingga kaki kekar itu mengeluarkan darah.

"ARGHH.. Lepaskan aku BAKA!" teriak Inu. Kitsune hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Malah seperti sedang main dorama. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing tidak berusaha melarikan diri. Oh sepertinya Sang rubah lupa kalau kaki Biru tengah terluka akibat sayatan dalam dari katana temannya. Sementara temannya sendiri tentu saja tidak bisa bergerak dengan kaki yang sedang dicengkeram itu. Sementara katananya malah terlempar di dekat pohon.

Kitsune mengayunkan kembali katananya berniat menebas lengan Biru, namun matanya justru terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat Biru menyeringai di balik pistol yang ia genggam di tangannya yang lain. Secepat apapun gerakan manusia, tidak akan pernah mengalahkan kecepatan gerak peluru. Meski telah berusaha menghindar, peluru justru telah menembus lengan kekar Kitsune yang bergambar tatto spiral merah.

"Arghh... Sialan!"

Memanfaatkan kondisi Kitsune saat ini Biru melepaskan cengkeramannya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berniat untuk lari sebelum lengannya tertarik ke belakang dan secepat kilat tubuhnya terbanting di tanah.

"Auch.."

"Jangan harap bisa lari dari kami, Brengsek."

Katana Inu telah menempel di leher Biru hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah segar. Namun kondisi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika kakinya justru tertembak.

"ARRGHH!"

Katananya terjatuh dan ia terjerembab, memberikan kesempatan bagi Biru untuk melarikan diri menuju mobilnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang, Inu mendapati kedua teman laki-laki tadi telah kembali berdiri tegak. Kakuzu menangkap tubuh Kitsune dari belakang dan Nagato mengacungkan pistol ke kepala Kitsune.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kitsune mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mengundang kernyitan heran. Tetapi kemudian Nagato tertawa.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki."

Nagato sudah hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari arah mobil.

"Lepaskan saja mereka! Kau mau membuat kita repot mengurus mayat mereka? Ayo cepat atau kutinggal."

Sambil mendecih dan mengumpat tidak jelas Nagato dan Kakuzu berlari kecil menuju mobil Biru. Kakuzu berbalik sebentar untuk memungut uang receh yang sempat dijatuhkan Kitsune saat bertarung tadi. Ya Tuhan!

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sejak kejadian di bangunan tua, sekelompok manusia kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan di stasiun tua. Dua orang tengah berbaring di lantai dan sedang diberikan pengobatan oleh teman gadisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendasari Kapten memutuskan kalian sebagai yang terkuat." Celetuk seorang gadis berrambut cokelat terang yang tengah membersihkan luka di kaki Inu.

"Jangan mengejekku Neko! Atau- ARRGHH.. Hei! Pelan sedikit! Kau mau membunuhku?" ucapan Inu terpotong saat Neko menekan keras lukanya membuat gadis itu menyeringai.

"Atau apa Inu? Hm?"

"Atau dia akan menciummu." Celetuk Kitsune sambil memutar bola matanya. Ucapan Kitsune yang terkesan malas itu membuat teman-temannya tertawa, minus kedua tersangka pembicaraan tadi tentunya. Keributan ini terhenti tatkala pimpinan mereka memasuki ruangan dengan wajah sedikit tegas dan terkesan ramah. Pria paruh baya itu duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di ruangan. Sebentar ia meletakkan rokoknya di asbak di atas meja. Matanya meneliti setiap baris pada lembaran kertas yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Bagaimana Kapten?" tanya Kitsune. Dengan gerakan lambat karena menahan rasa sakit di lengannya, ia duduk bersandar pada dinding, menghadap sang Kapten.

"Kemungkinan besar dia adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, putra dari kepala kepolisian. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika tidak ada bukti yang bisa menjeratnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sidik jari yang ada di pistolnya? Kau bisa meminta tim forensik untuk melacaknya." tanya Inu.

"Atau serahkan saja padaku, Kapten! Kalau Anda tidak mau melibatkan orang lain." Jawab yang lain, seorang gadis berrambut merah muda.

"Dia bukan orang bodoh Inu, Katsuyu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan jejak yang mudah dilacak seperti itu. Apalagi menjelang hari pernikahannya."

"Pernikahan?" beo para remaja di sana.

"Aku baru mendapatkan undangan dari Inspektur kepala. Minggu depan ia akan menikahkan anaknya."

"Aku dengar itu pernikahan bisnis ya Kapten?" tanya Neko. Kapten itu hanya mengangguk, sebentar kemudian kembali disibukkan dengan batangan tembakau di tangannya.

"Kau tahu banyak hei Neko."

"Tentu saja Inu. Kau saja yang terlalu kudet, beritanya sudah tersebar di TV. Apalagi di bagian acara gosip."

"Whoaa sebegitu penting kah seorang kepala kepolisian kota sampai masuk ke acara gosip?"

"Tentu saja, Baka! Apalagi jika calon besannya adalah Hyuuga."

Jika awalnya pemuda itu hanya sepintas lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya, kali ini justru telinganya menegak. Iris mata safirnya membelalak. Ia juga merasakan dentuman bertalu-talu dari dadanya. Apa kata Neko? Hyuuga? Mungkinkah?

"Hyuuga?" ucapnya lirih tanpa sadar, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya Kitsune?" tanya seorang pemuda berrambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Kitsune menatap gugup teman-temannya, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Shit!_ Sejak kapan ia bersikap seperti remaja di komik-komik serial cantik?

"Iiee.. Sepertinya teman sekolahku juga ada Hyuuga."

 _Shit_ lagi! Karena sekarang teman-temannya justru menatap aneh dirinya. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Kitsune yang dingin dan tidak peduli pada orang lain itu sekarang malah punya teman?

"A-aku pulang dulu. Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti Kapten."

Kitsune melangkah pergi, menimbulkan kecurigaan yang semakin mendalam pada teman-temannya. Namun seketika seseorang tersadar dan memanggilnya.

"Hoi.. Rubah! Aku belum selesai mengobati lukamu." Dan teriakan gadis merah muda tersebut hanya dijawab dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi lemah seperti ini? Apalagi hanya disebabkan obrolan teman-temannya beberapa malam lalu.

Ia berguling ke sana kemari di ranjang sempitnya. Berkali-kali mulutnya menyuarakan umpatan kasar, memaki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu terlena dengan kebersamaan bersama gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Entah mengapa hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja dadanya terasa sakit. Berkali-kali ia naik turun ranjang, melakukan _push-up, sit-up_ dan aktivitas fisik lainnya- mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengannya-demi membuatnya lelah dan bisa tertidur dengan cepat. Namun sepertinya itu semua tidak berguna. Matanya justru menatap tajam langit-langit kamarnya yang pengap.

Ia teringat terakhir kali bersama dengan gadis itu. Ketika ia membawa gadis itu ke taman bermain. Tetapi saat ia tinggal sebentar ke kamar kecil, ia mendapati gadis itu sudah tidak ada di bangku taman yang ia tinggalkan. Ia hanya menemukan secarik kertas yang terselip di bagian lengan bangku kayu tersebut.

' _Naruto-kun, maafkan aku. Aku harus pulang. Ada urusan mendadak.'_

"Hi.. na.. ta.." jemarinya menuliskan ejaan kata itu di udara. Betapa ia ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu, sama seperti Lavender. Bicara tentang Lavender, gadis itu sudah tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumahnya sejak malam itu. Di sinilah Naruto mulai merasa kembali kesepian. Kembali kepada keheningan hidup yang selama ini ia rasakan sebelum kehadiran dua gadis itu di kehidupannya. Ia menyesali nasibnya, ingin rasanya mengumpat dan memaki kepada Kami-sama. Sayangnya Naruto tidak pernah secara langsung melakukan itu. Takut kualat sepertinya.

Pikirannya menerawang, membayangkan seorang Hinata dalam balutan gaun pernikahan, pasti sangat cantik dan anggun. Kemudian ia membayangkan gadisnya yang lain, Lavender, memakai gaun yang sama. Detik berikutnya yang ada dalam bayangan kepala kuning itu adalah gaun pengantin yang sobek di sana-sini akibat ulah brutal pemakainya. Naruto terkekeh membayangkan itu semua. Entah mengapa ia merasa geli mengingat perbedaan mencolok dua gadis itu. Meski keduanya memiliki rambut indigo yang sama. Sejenak ia membayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama? Tetapi dengan cepat digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak menguntungkan baginya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sebaliknya, jika mereka orang yang berbeda, Naruto masih bisa mendapatkan Lavender jika Hinata menikah. Naruto tersenyum mesum membayangkan malam pertamanya bersama gadis energik itu.

TOK... TOK...

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dengan malas pemuda itu beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Menampilkan seorang gadis yang baru saja ia lamunkan. Keduanya bersitatap, seolah hanya dengan bahasa mata mereka bisa melampiaskan kerinduan masing-masing. Oh sepertinya Naruto salah, karena tatapan gadis itu padanya sedikit memincing membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup. Dan kegugupannya semakin bertambah tatkala tangan gadis itu terulur mengusap pelan pipinya. Saat itulah jantung pemuda itu berdetak dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Sejak kapan kau punya kumis?" lirih gadis itu. Matanya menyiratkan kesenduan yang teramat dalam. Setetes air keluar dari sudut matanya.

"A-aku.." Naruto benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya saat ini. Gara-gara pikirannya yang sedang kalut, ia lupa mengoleskan _concealer_ pemberian Katsuyu pada pipinya. Ah, berbohong sedikit tidak masalah bukan? Biasanya dia juga berbohong banyak.

"Ah i-ini, tadi malam aku mampir ke rumah temanku dan anjingnya galak sekali sampai-sampai ia mencakar pipiku hehehe.." Naruto menggaruk pelan pipinya dengan ibu jarinya, waswas dalam hati sedikit berharap agar gadis itu mau mempercayai kebohongannya.

Lavender hanya terdiam tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Jika dipikir-pikir inilah pertama kalinya ia menangis, meneteskan air mata setelah beberapa tahun ia beranggapan kelenjar air matanya mengering. Ingin ia memaki pemuda di hadapannya saat ini, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Jantungnya seolah berkali-kali ditusuk dengan tombak. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sedikit banyak keanehan kerja jantungnya selama ini sudah hampir terjawab. Lavender hanya butuh satu kepastian lagi yang akan didapatkannya malam ini.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung gadis beriris segelap malam itu. Hatinya teriris nyeri ketika melihat Lavender menangis. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis. _Heck!_ Bahkan raut sedihpun jarang gadis itu perlihatkan. Yang Naruto tahu, Lavender adalah gadis ceria yang selalu meramaikan hari-hari si pemuda rubah yang kelam. Sejenak hatinya berjengit, apakah Lavender tidak mempercayai ucapannya tadi? Apakah Lavender mengenali seorang Naruto? Apakah Lavender adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang menganggapnya monster? Tebakan-tebakan dalam pikirannya itu membuat hati Naruto terluka. Jika memang benar seperti itu, hilang sudah harapan Naruto untuk bersama gadis itu. Bahkan hilang sudah cahaya yang baru beberapa waktu ia dapatkan.

"Kalau kau tidak ada perlu denganku, pulanglah!" kata Naruto sinis. Ia sudah siap jika Lavender meninggalkannya malam ini. Untuk selamanya.

"Aku mau tidur di sini." Jawab gadis itu lirih. Ia membiarkan kaki jenjangnya membawanya masuk kemudian menghempaskan diri di sofa hitamnya.

"A-apa?" Naruto merasa heran dengan kelakuan Lavender. Ia sungguh mengira gadis itu akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya seperti orang lain.

"Apa beberapa hari tidak bertemu denganku kau jadi tuli?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Biasanya kau tidak pernah mau jika kuminta tidur di sini."

"Tapi sekarang aku mau."

"Karena?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Naruto menghela nafas dalam, matanya memejam erat sejenak. Kemudian ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Lavender. Matanya masih menatap penasaran gadis itu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja kau bilang mau tidur di sini tanpa alasan khusus?"

"Dan kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja saat kau bilang pipimu dicakar anjing?"

 _Shit!_ Naruto merutuki kebodohan-atau kesialan-nya malam ini. Ia benar-benar ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak mau tidur di sofa." Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lavender di ruang depan. Ini tentu saja membuat gadis itu jengkel. Hei, kau sama sekali tidak _gentleman_ Naruto!

"Aku cukup tahu diri Rubah! Aku tidak akan mengganggu singgasanamu. Oh, dan jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Gertakan Lavender membuat Naruto terkekeh sebelum menutup keras pintu kamarnya meninggalkan gadis itu yang sedang mengumpat lirih.

.

.

.

Malam ini entah mengapa udara terasa sangat panas, tidak seperti biasanya. Apalagi dengan ruangan sekecil ini, membuat Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya dan membuka kaosnya. Sepertinya malam ini ia ingin tidur bertelanjang dada. Oh dan sebelum itu, sepertinya segelas air putih cukup untuk mengurangi rasa panas. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat melewati ruang depan ia mendengar rintihan lirih dari arah sofa hitam.

"Kaa-sama, tolong Hina.."

Telinganya yang sudah terlatih untuk mendengar suara kecil tentu saja menangkap suara itu. Suara itu sepertinya sangat familiar dan apa itu tadi? Hina?

Bagai tersambar petir pemuda itu mematung. Hanya sejenak karena menit berikutnya ia sudah berjalan mendekati sofa setelah menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun rasa penasarannya harus terbayar. Ia duduk di lantai menghadap ke arah tubuh mungil Lavender. Rambut indigo itu tergerai bebas. Sejenak ia mengelus helaian selembut sutra itu sebelum perlahan turun mengelus pipi Lavender. Degup jantung Naruto menjadi berkali lipat, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Dengan pelan ia sibak rambut yang menutupi telinga sang gadis dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga itu. Pelan namun tegas ia berbisik, mencoba mengadu peruntungannya.

"Hinata.. Bangunlah Hinata.."

Nafasnya tercekat dan iris safirnya melebar saat perlahan kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu membuka, memperlihatkan iris sewarna permata _amethyst_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Selesai juga chapter ini. Adegan** _ **fighting**_ **nya aneh nggak ya?**

 **Oh ya ada yang tahu kenapa mata Lavender berwarna** _ **amethyst**_ **? *abaikan**

 **RnR minna. Arigato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 _ **Less romance and more fighting scenes in this chapter.**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Pagi ini pemuda itu duduk di tepi rel yang sudah berkarat akibat proses oksidasi, di bagian luar stasiun tua. Topeng rubahnya ia letakkan di samping tempat ia duduk. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit biru. Sudah satu jam sejak ia sampai di tempat ini, tetapi sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan teman-temannya.

Hari ini ia ditugaskan untuk menangkap basah transaksi perdagangan senjata ilegal yang akan dilakukan kepala kepolisian. Kemarin malam Asuma menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan cukup bukti yang mengarah ke pria Otsutsuki tersebut. Kemudian Naruto bertiga dengan Tanuki dan Neko ditugaskan untuk menjalankan operasi langsung hari ini juga.

 _SRAKK_

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melompat dan memasang posisi siaga dengan sebelah tangan bersiap menarik katana. Namun saat matanya mendapati kepala berbulu merah, ia segera menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ck.. Kau lama sekali Tanuki!"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam tidak menanggapi, tetapi seorang gadis di belakang Tanuki lah yang menjawab.

"Kurasa kau yang datang lebih awal dari perjanjian, Kitsune."

Naruto mendengus kesal tapi tidak menjawab. Naruto akui memang dirinya datang lebih awal. Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian malam itu ia menjadi jarang berada di rumah. Pergi sekolah, selesai sekolah ia beredar hingga malam, atau kadang bertugas. Hanya pulang ketika jam tidur telah tiba pun keesokan paginya ia berusaha secepat mungkin untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian malam itu. Kejadian yang seolah-olah semakin menghancurkan hidupnya yang memang telah hancur.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Kedua remaja itu duduk bersebelahan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Kenyataan yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini seolah merupakan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi mereka. Dada keduanya terasa sakit.

Inikah realita yang harus mereka hadapi? Mengapa setelah mereka merasa akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan justru malah kebahagiaan itu sendiri yang mengkhianati? Rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan seolah-olah ada bongkahan batu yang menghalangi sistem respirasi mereka.

"Hinata.."

Gadis itu mendongak menatap pemuda yang kini justru tengah memandang langit-langit. Hatinya terasa nyeri melihat raut sedih dan putus asa yang ada di wajah pemuda itu. Matanya melirik helaian kuning yang mencuat di antara rambut gelapnya.

"Kenapa harus kau?" lanjut pemuda itu lirih.

Hinata terdiam, ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan pemuda itu. Perlahan gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan isakan tangis yang akan mengalun keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya memburu. Seandainya saja ia sedang berada di luar rumah, mungkin ia akan berteriak kencang. Melepas segala gundah dan perasaan sakit yang tengah menerpanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Na-naruto-kun."

Sepertinya pertahanan Hinata telah hancur melihat tetesan air suci yang mulai mengaliri pipinya. Hinata berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf meski dalam hati ia sendiri bingung, memang apa salahnya sampai ia harus meminta maaf? Bukankah ini sudah jalan takdir yang harus mereka jalani?

Kemudian iris _amethyst_ itu membelalak saat menyadari tubuhnya terasa sesak. Akhirnya ia menyadari dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda itu. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang rubah. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala beban yang ada, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kepalanya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit kecoklatan si pemuda.

Cukup lama keduanya berpelukan, seolah hanya dengan satu perbuatan itu mereka bisa menyalurkan kegundahan yang ada. Tidak ada kata, tidak ada kalimat, hanya bahasa tubuh yang mereka ungkapkan. Hingga saat isakan tangis Hinata berhenti, Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap lembut ke dalam manik _amethyst_ yang telah membuatnya gila. Ia tersenyum puas, seolah membenarkan ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu.

' _Sudah kuduga, warna itu memang lebih cocok.'_

Kemudian pemuda rubah itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sayu di hadapannya. Saat bibir mereka bertemu, mata mereka reflek memejam ingin menegaskan kesan mendalam pada ciuman mereka. Berbeda dengan ciuman mereka yang biasanya, yang hanya ada nafsu dan kesan menuntut. Kali ini justru sentuhan keputusasaanlah yang mendominasi. Seolah mereka sudah rela dan pasrah jika suatu saat nanti takdir mengharuskan mereka terpisah.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"..Ne.. Kitsune.."

Panggilan dari rekan kerjanya terabaikan untuk yang kesekian kali. Naruto masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang sang gadis indigo. Kedua rekannya hanya mengendikkan bahu pasrah. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kali ini mereka harus bekerja bersama Kitsune. Biasanya personil Anbu terkuat itu justru bekerja sendiri dan tidak pernah sekalipun gagal dalam operasinya. Namun, sang kapten merasakan perubahan emosional pada diri anggota kesayangannya itu hingga ia memutuskan Tanuki dan Neko pergi mendampingi sang rubah. Karena dalam pertimbangannya, mereka berdua lah anggota Anbu yang tidak mudah melibatkan emosi dalam setiap pekerjaan. Atau kata lainnya, mereka lah yang selalu berpikir logis dengan kepala dingin dalam kondisi apapun.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki mereka kini berada di atas sebatang pohon yang cukup kuat. Pohon yang diperkirakan berusia ratusan tahun ini mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul sekaligus bersembunyi. Karena mereka menganggap inilah tempat yang cukup strategis untuk mengamati sebuah gudang tua di seberang jalan. Selain pohon ini berdaun lebat, pohon ini juga telah lama dianggap sebagai pohon keramat sehingga tidak ada satu manusiapun berani mendekatinya. _Well,_ tentu saja para anggota Anbu mengabaikan yang satu itu. Entah memang mereka tidak percaya takhyul atau terpaksa tidak mempercayainya.

Tanuki yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin operasi berdiri tegak di cabang pohon teratas. Ketajaman matanya mampu mengamati dengan baik setiap kegiatan yang berlangsung di gudang tersebut.

Gudang ini adalah bekas pabrik gula yang sudah tidak dimanfaatkan lagi. Beberapa bagian bangunan telah dihancurkan termasuk bagian atap dan menyisakan tembok-tembok kuat yang cukup tinggi. Tidak banyak penduduk yang melewati tempat ini karena selain memang jauh dari pemukiman, tempat ini berada di distrik kumuh di tepian kota, sangat jauh dari akses apapun.

Sesaat mata Tanuki menyipit tajam, mendapati pergerakan sebuah mobil mewah yang mendekati gudang. Tangannya membentuk tanda memberikan sinyal kepada kedua temannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti. Neko dan Kitsune mulai melompat turun dan menyebar ke posisi yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Neko berputar ke sisi kiri sedangkan Kitsune melangkah ke sisi kanan. Keduanya berlari cepat mendekati gudang sesaat setelah pintu gudang kembali tertutup.

Kaki-kaki terlatih sang rubah kini mulai menapaki dinding yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai bagian atas dinding. Namun, sebelum tepat mencapai puncak, perlahan matanya mengintip ke dalam. Suasana di bagian dalam cukup sepi, ada dua jenis mobil mewah tengah terparkir di halaman depan. Salah satunya tentu saja mobil yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Sekitar empat orang berbadan kekar ditugaskan untuk berjaga di sekeliling halaman dan dua lainnya tengah menjaga pintu masuk gudang. Semuanya memegang senjata laras panjang dan berada dalam posisi siaga.

Kitsune mengencangkan posisi topeng di wajahnya. Awalnya ia berniat langsung menyerang salah satu penjaga yang berada tepat di bawahnya, tetapi itu terlalu berresiko jika teman-teman penjaga yang lain malah memergokinya saat belum berhasil melumpuhkan sasarannya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk merambat perlahan di dinding bagian luar agar mencapai bagian yang lolos dari penjagaan. Setelah memastikan posisinya aman, Kitsune segera melompat turun dan menyerang penjaga yang berada di posisi terdekat. Dipatahkannya leher si penjaga hingga tidak lagi berkutik. Belum sampai matanya menemukan sasaran kedua, telinganya mendengar teriakan kesakitan di seberang. Barulah pandangannya beralih pada penjaga kedua yang tengah berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Secepat kilat kaki Kitsune berlari dan mengejar penjaga kedua tersebut. Bukan tidak mungkin teriakan yang baru saja ia dengar adalah teriakan korban Neko.

' _Dasar amatir!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Beruntung dirinya sampai tepat waktu karena yang ada di hadapannya saat ini justru rekan kerjanya tersebut tengah kuwalahan menghadapi serangan dari dua arah. Satu serangan langsung dan yang lain tembakan dari laras panjang. Secepat kilat Kitsune menghambur ke arah si penembak, menebaskan katananya saat lengah hingga si penembak terjatuh berlumuran darah. Matanya melirik ke arah Neko yang telah berhasil menjatuhkan penjaga ketiga meski kondisinya kini tidak memungkinkan gadis itu untuk kembali bergerak.

"Ck.. Merepotkan.."

Dihampirinya sang gadis yang tengah menekan luka tembak di lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya datar.

Neko hanya meringis di balik topeng kucingnya.

"Ck! Inu akan membunuhku kalau tahu ini terjadi." Tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung sang gadis, hendak menggendongnya keluar. Namun ia justru mendapat tepisan kasar.

"Baka! Jangan pikirkan aku! Cepat selesaikan misi ini!"

Kitsune mengernyitkan dahinya, dan memandang rekannya dengan tatapan memastikan.

"Ck... Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira. Kau mau misi ini gagal?"

Kitsune mengangguk sebelum berlari meninggalkan Neko. Pandangannya beredar, mencari satu lagi sosok penjaga yang seharusnya masih ada di sekitar mereka. Karena seingatnya, baru tiga orang yang telah dilumpuhkan. Belum sampai beberapa langkah ia berlari, matanya mendapati beberapa orang berbadan besar tengah menuju ke arahnya. Secepat mungkin ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik mobil mewah sedang diparkir. Setelah rombongan tersebut melewatinya, Kitsune mengendap-endap pelan menuju pintu gudang dengan hati merapalkan doa agar rekan wanitanya bisa melarikan diri.

Baru beberapa langkah pemuda rubah itu merasa di atas angin ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan todongan moncong senjata di punggungnya. Mendecih kesal, Kitsune dengan sangat terpaksa menjatuhkan katananya dan mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Rubah!"

Oh oh.. Suara yang pernah ia dengar. Suara saudara se-Uzumakinya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan mengikuti dorongan si pria berrambut merah di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki gudang dan bertemu pandang dengan sekumpulan pria kekar yang lain. Iris birunya melirik ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mengenali siapa saja yang ada di sana. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Terlebih wajah mereka jelas-jelas bukan wajah orang Asia. Kitsune menghentikan langkahnya membuat Nagato menabrak punggungnya.

"Ayo jalan! Bukan di sini tempatmu!"

Kitsune terdiam, pendengarannya menajam saat didengarnya beberapa suara berat yang tengah berdiskusi dengan menggunakan bahasa asing. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena tidak bisa memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan.

' _Ck.. Seandainya saja aku sekolah dengan benar dan belajar bahasa Inggris.'_

Akhirnya yang ia lakukan adalah ia berusaha mengenali suara itu namun tetap saja tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Yang ia tahu bahwa pemilik suara pastilah para pria paruh baya, mungkin sekitar setengah abad. Kitsune memejamkan matanya ketika melangkah, berusaha membandingkan suara tersebut dengan suara orang-orang yang tersimpan dalam ingatannya. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah mencari sebuah kepastian apakah orang tersebut adalah Kepala Kepolisian yang merupakan target operasinya. Namun lagi-lagi pikirannya buntu, ia tidak menemukan sama sekali kecocokan suara mereka.

Dengan pasrah Kitsune mengikuti ke mana Nagato membawanya. Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mendapati beberapa buah ruangan yang terlihat gelap meskipun di siang hari. Tampaknya ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela, ah jangankan jendela, ventilasipun sepertinya tidak ada. Kitsune menghela nafas pasrah, terlebih ketika Nagato mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke salah satu ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

"Selamat menikmati sisa hidupmu, Rubah! Oh ya, jangan khawatir, teman wanitamu itu juga sudah aman..."

Dahinya berkerut-

"...aman bersama kami."

Seketika darahnya bergejolak. Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan kasar dan meneriakkannya pada si rambut merah. Ugh.. Sialan! Jikapun dirinya bisa melepaskan diri, rekan-rekannya pasti akan membunuhnya, terlebih pemuda anjing itu!

.

.

.

"Ngh.." lenguhan pria itu terdengar pelan di dalam bilik kosong yang gelap. Perlahan mata yang tadinya menutup rapat itu membuka. Berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan keadaan sekitar.

 _Srek.._

Telinga sang rubah kembali menegak, mengumpulkan gelombang suara dengan frekuensi hanya beberapa _hertz_. Tubuhnya ia posisikan dengan penuh kewaspadaan meskipun tanpa katana.

"Kitsune no Baka!"

Bisikan suara yang nyaris luput dari pendengarannya itu justru membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Tanuki?" balasnya lirih.

Dengan cepat Kitsune menyambut rekannya di depan pintu dan menangkap katananya yang telah dilempar kuat oleh pemuda panda itu. Keduanya kini mengendap-endap meninggalkan ruangan. Kitsune sempat memandang takjub pekerjaan rapi rekan kerjanya tersebut. Beberapa penjaga dtelah dilumpuhkan tetapi tidak ada tetesan darah sedikitpun di sekitarnya. Tubuh mereka diposisikan seperti orang yang sedang duduk. Dalam hati kini ia paham mengapa Tanuki selalu menjadi anggota terpilih untuk kasus-kasus yang pelik semacam ini.

Langkah kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Tanuki menuju ke sebuah lorong yang sebelumnya tidak ia lewati. Seolah tahu bahwa Kitsune akan mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan, Tanuki mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Memintanya untuk diam. Kemudian keduanya mendekat ke arah pintu sebuah ruangan yang lain. Kitsune memasang telinganya menempel ke dinding sementara Tanuki tengah mengamati lubang kunci pada pintu tersebut.

Suara tawa terbahak memenuhi pendengaran Kitsune membuatnya mengumpat sebelum sebuah teriakan kesakitan memasuki selaput telinganya. Iris mata biru itu membelalak.

' _Neko'_ gumamnya.

Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang membuncah. Sebelum ia sempat bergerak, Tanuki menepuk bahunya pelan, menatap matanya dan memberikan anggukan.

Keduanya menerobos masuk ke dalam bilik dengan cepat. Sungguh menyakitkan pemandangan di hadapan mata mereka kini. Beberapa pria dalam keadaan mabuk tengah mempermainkan rekan mereka. Tanuki mengedarkan pandangan datarnya ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya sementara Kitsune sudah tidak berpikir lagi. Tanpa Tanuki sempat mencegah, ayunan sebuah katana tengah mendominasi gerakan di dalam bilik tersebut. Darah bermuncratan dan tubuh-tubuh kekar tergeletak tak berdaya.

Tanuki menggeram pelan menyaksikan ulah brutal kawan rubahnya yang kini harus menghadapi serangan dari empat pria bertubuh besar. Berbeda dengan Kitsune yang mengedepankan insting, Tanuki cenderung memilih logika sebagai dasar untuk berpijak. Merasa bahwa posisi Kitsune sudah terpojok, Tanuki mengeluarkan katananya dan membantu melumpuhkan lawan.

Waktu terus berjalan, kini ketiga remaja bertopeng tersebut tengah terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika mereka harus bergerak dan melumpuhkan lawan secara diam-diam, kini mereka justru harus berhadapan langsung dengan lawan yang jumlah dan ukurannya jauh lebih besar.

"Kita harus cepat. Sebentar lagi target utama kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Jika sudah berada di luar, akan lebih sulit bagi kita untuk menangkapnya." Ujar Tanuki sambil berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya, Tanuki memimpin kembali perjalanan mereka kembali ke ruang utama. Kondisi ketiganya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja terlebih Neko, setelah mendapat luka tembak di lengannya, ia harus mendapat siksaan bertubi-tubi yang membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya kesakitan. Kitsune sempat takjub dengan kekuatan sang gadis yang masih bisa bangun meski jalannya sedikit tertatih. Mungkin benar kata orang bahwa kucing memiliki sembilan nyawa.

Kini ketiganya telah sampai di dinding pembatas ruang utama. Rupanya mereka menurunkan penjagaan di sekitar ruang utama ini. Setelah mendapat sinyal dari Tanuki, mereka menerobos masuk dengan perlahan.

Hanya ada tiga orang di dalam sana. Nagato, seorang pria tua berrambut gelap yang tidak mereka kenal dan...

 _Kepala Kepolisian_

Kitsune membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, meski sudah tahu bahwa pria tua itu adalah targetnya, namun ia masih merasa kaget dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Karena terlalu lama terkejut, Kitsune tidak menyadari bahwa kedua temannya kini telah melakukan serangan kepada ketiga orang tersebut. Seketika Kitsune tersadar dan berlari menuju ke target utama. Namun naas karena ternyata tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Beberapa penjaga yang beberapa saat lalu tidak terdeteksi, kini muncul dari arah depan, membuat para anggota Anbu kewalahan.

Kitsune mampu meloloskan diri dan melompat menggunakan pilar sebagai tumpuan. Posisinya kini berada di belakang target utama sehingga ia dengan cepat menghunuskan katananya ke leher target. Ia menyeret mundur tubuh pria tua itu hingga punggungnya sendiri berbenturan dengan tembok. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga kini matanya menatap nanar kedua rekannya yang tengah disandera.

"Lepaskan Sumisu-sama atau kedua temanmu akan mati!" teriak Nagato. Kitsune hanya terdiam, matanya menatap nyalang pada Tanuki dan Neko.

Tanuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah berkata:

' _Selesaikan misi ini dan jangan pedulikan kami! Kami bisa melepaskan diri!'_

Kitsune yang hendak mengangguk menyetujui perintah Tanuki, justru dibuat terdiam oleh Otsutsuki.

"Ck! Tak kusangka anak buah Sarutobi benar-benar merepotkan."

Ketiga remaja tanggung itu membelalakkan mata di balik topeng mereka. Jadi Otsutsuki Hamura tahu tentang keberadaan Anbu? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Asuma pernah mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinya dan seorang anggota kepolisian lain yang mengetahui operasi rahasia Anbu?

"Jangan remehkan aku!" ucap Hamura seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

"Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan bawahanku?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Kitsune mengeratkan pegangan pada katananya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, tujuannya saat ini adalah membawa pria tua ini kepada sang kapten. Namun, kembali ia dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

"Aku tidak akan menukar tubuhku dengan nyawa dua kucing jalanan itu! Tapi kau mungkin tertarik jika aku menukar tubuh tua ini dengan nyawa seorang Hyuuga Hinata!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoaaa... bagaimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan? Semoga tidak yaa. Terimakasih untuk yang setia menunggu kelanjutan L &K ini, terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah review, follow dan fav. Maaf belum sempat dibalas satu persatu.**

 **RnR yaa.. Arigato.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Seharian ini Hinata berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Bergelut dengan kasur, sprei dan selimut di atas ranjang. Terkadang bolak balik menuju ke kamar mandi. Satu saat dia akan keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur, mengambil teko berisi air, satu gelas plastik bergambar rubah mungil pemberian Naruto saat mereka membolos dan sekaleng kecil biskuit yang diambilnya dari lemari dapur. Kemudian masuk kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Tubuh sintalnya berguling-guling di atas ranjang, sebentar kemudian duduk sebentar berikutnya turun dari ranjang. Pakaian yang dia kenakan hanya _sweater_ rajutan berwarna jingga yang dicurinya dari lemari jelek Naruto. Tentu saja _sweater_ itu justru menjadi _dress_ saat dipakai olehnya. Panjangnya saja hampir menyentuh lutut, lalu lengannya menutupi seluruh tangannya. Sesekali Hinata menempelkan tangan berbalut bahan rajutan itu ke hidungnya, menghirup aroma _Bulgari aqua_ yang sangat khas. Raut wajahnya terlihat lucu, matanya memejam dengan pipi merona merah saat hidungnya menghela nafas dalam, sangat dalam, hingga seolah-olah Hinata ingin menghisap habis _sweater_ itu.

Lalu dia berguling-guling lagi. Kami-sama.. Sedang apa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Menit berikutnya, semuanya berubah. Wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi sendu, binar di matanya lenyap. Kedua tangannya mengepal di dadanya. Dan.. Air matanya menetes. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto- eh Kitsune- eh siapa aja lah, toh mereka orang yang sama. Jadi begini, semenjak terakhir kali bertemu dengan manusia rubah itu Hinata jadi sering menangis. Rasanya air mata yang sempat disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun kini sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari kurungannya. Menetes begitu saja.

 _Duh Gusti nu Agung!_

Apa sih yang dirasakannya, tadi tersenyum senang sekarang menangis.

Isakannya semakin keras saat mata opalnya melirik ke dinding di sebelah meja riasnya. Di sana tergantung sebuah gaun putih panjang, materialnya dari campuran sutra dan satin dan dibungkus dengan brokat halus. Potongannya melebar di bawah seperti payung, lengan panjangnya melebar di bagian ujung dan dihias dengan renda-renda. Bentuk kerahnya mirip baju musim dingin, kerah tinggi berbulu (Atau lebih jelasnya bisa kirim email ke author untuk dikirim gambarnya.).

Hinata tersenyum di sela tangisannya. Gaun itu sangat indah, dan gaun itu adalah gaun yang sejak Hinata kecil telah dia impikan untuk dia pakai di hari pernikahannya. Dia tertawa kecil, ternyata sang kakak Neji masih mengingat dengan jelas detail dari baju pengantin impiannya. Ya, Hyuuga Neji lah yang memesan gaun itu kepada seorang desainer kenalannya, Mei Terumi.

Besok adalah hari yang ditentukan sebagai hari pernikahan Hinata. Awalnya dia kaget saat sang Ayah mengatakan akan memajukan tanggal pernikahannya, dan lebih kaget lagi saat dia tahu bahwa tanggal itu dimajukan pada hari (rencana) pertunangannya. Menolak pun rasanya tidak mungkin karena Hinata tahu benar seperti apa watak Ayahnya. Sehingga gadis itu hanya diam dan pergi ke kamarnya, mengurung diri.

Dan di sinilah Hinata berada, di atas kasur empuknya, tengah mengusap kasar air matanya. Pikiran menerawang kepada seorang pemuda bermata biru yang telah dengan mudah menaklukkan sang puteri. Padahal pemuda itu bukan orang baik-baik. Lihat saja, dia itu orang yang mesum. Catat! MESUM!

Dari saat pertama mereka bertemu hingga terakhir kalinya, tidak ada kejadian yang tidak membuktikan bahwa dia mesum. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata justru menyukainya, bukan menyukai kemesuman tetapi menyukai pemuda itu. Sadar atau tidak, Hinata akui atau tidak, pemuda itu lah yang telah membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Bersama Kitsune Hinata bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bersama Kitsune Hinata tidak perlu bertingkah sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Hinata tersenyum membayangkan hari-harinya bersama Kitsune. Lalu ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

Ya Ampun, dia merona.

Sepertinya sang puteri Hyuuga benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta.

TUK..

Ketukan di jendela membuat Hinata melonjak kaget. Lalu dia turun dan membuka jendela kamarnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mengernyit heran menatap seorang gadis seusianya kini tengah berdiri di bingkai jendela. Dia mengamati gadis itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, iris matanya bak permata hijau yang berkilauan.

' _Cantik'_ gumamnya.

"Halo?" gadis pink itu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan muka Hinata, membuat Hinata tersenyum malu karena ketahuan tengah mengamati sang gadis.

"I-iya, Saya Hyuuga Hi-Hinata, ada a-apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Hinata menampilkan muka khawatir dan menyiagakan tubuhnya berjaga-jaga seandainya gadis itu ternyata berniat jahat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak jahat. Aku teman Kitsune."

Hanya dengan mendengar satu nama saja Hinata langsung menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Dengan anggukan kepala dipersilahkannya sang gadis untuk masuk ke kamar. Setelah Hinata mengunci jendela dan menutup tirainya, ia mengajak tamunya untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"Ini tentang Kitsune."

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana di mansion Hyuuga terlihat ramai. Para anggota keluarga maupun pegawai yang bekerja mengabdikan diri di sana terlihat sibuk kesana kemari. Bahkan ada yang berlari-lari.

Di dalam rumah kepala klan apalagi. Bukan hanya para pembantu rumah tangga tetapi juga seluruh anggota keluarga utama. Hanabi, si anak bungsu, terlihat berlari-lari di koridor menuju kamarnya. Mulutnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan umpatan kasar.

"Sialan! Di mana sih jepit rambutku?"

Oh ternyata dia tengah mencari jepit rambut berwarna emas yang akan dipakai untuk melengkapi gaun _bridesmaid_ nya. Di depan kamar kakaknya dia bertabrakan dengan Neji yang juga tengah terburu-buru berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Tugasnya saat ini adalah memanaskan mobil yang akan dipakai untuk membawa mempelai wanita.

Sang kepala keluarga sendiri kini sibuk memilah-milah setelan jas yang akan dipakainya di upacara pernikahan nanti. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa saat sudah hari H dia malah baru memilih pakaian untuknya. Sejak awal Hiashi menginginkan pesta pernikahan tradisional dimana dirinya memakai hakama hitam. Tetapi keluarga besan justru menginginkan pernikahan bertema modern. Hiashi tetep _keukeuh_ pada pendapatnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menggunakan hakama meskipun pestanya bertema modern. Baru pagi tadi ia berubah pikiran untuk ikut memakai setelan jas saja karena dipikir-pikir justru dia yang akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah semua bersiap sang pengantin digiring oleh beberapa gadis yang mengenakan gaun seragam menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke gedung Hyuuga Corp. Pesta diselenggarakan di atap gedung tersebut yang telah didekorasi dengan apik dan mewah untuk pesta pernikahan.

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan dan menatap lurus ke depan ke arah mempelai pria yang sudah menunggunya. Berbagai decakan dan bisik-bisik kekaguman mengudara di ruang terbuka itu. Mereka, para tamu undangan, memuji kecantikan sang puteri. Iris _amethyst_ Hinata menatap datar pada pria yang akan segera menjadi suaminya. Benar-benar datar, tanpa emosi. Tak ada senyuman setipis apapun disunggingkan di bibir mungilnya.

Sebaliknya, sang mempelai pria kini justru tersenyum penuh makna memandang gadis yang akan menjadi wanitanya. Toneri mencintai Hinata. Meski Hinata tidak pernah membalas perasaannya, Toneri tetap memberikan cintanya dengan tulus. Dia bahkan bertekad dalam hati untuk membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya.

Saat ini tangan pria dewasa itu menggenggam tangan sang istri dan keduanya berjalan menuju tempat pemberkatan. Wajah ceria sang pria bersanding dengan wajah datar wanitanya. Namun, apapun kondisi hati keduanya, pemberkatan dapat dilakukan dengan lancar.

Acara langsung dilanjutkan dengan resepsi dimana para tamu dipersilakan untuk menyalami kedua mempelai dan kemudian menuju ke hidangan yang telah tersedia. Tamu undangan datang dari berbagai tempat di seluruh pelosok negeri. Hampir seluruh mereka yang hadir mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat mewah dan mahal. Para wanita yang masih _single_ berdandan sedemikian cantik. Yah siapa tahu mereka bisa menemukan tambatan hati di sini. Itu cukup menggiurkan mengingat pria-pria yang hadir di sini pastilah dari golongan berada.

Hiashi terlihat sedang berdiri di samping Hamura. Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin tentang kerjasama bisnis mereka. Yang pasti sebenarnya tak satupun dari keduanya peduli dengan pernikahan anak mereka. Karena yang ada di benak mereka saat ini tentu saja bisnis, uang, kekayaan dan apapun yang sejenis dengan itu.

Saat kedua pria berpengaruh itu sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati Hamura dan berbisik padanya. Kemudian membuat raut muka pria tua itu berubah menjadi masam. Dia mendecih sebal dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hiashi dalam kebingungan. Hiashi hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan mendekati puterinya.

"Hiashi-san." Sapa menantunya dengan lembut. Hiashi hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci wajah sang anak yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar. Padahal Hiashi berharap Hinata akan tersenyum meski hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga melihat Hinata seperti dia tengah melihat mendiang istrinya. Hinata benar-benar kopian sang Ibu.

"Hinata."

Hinata menatap ayahnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang kentara sekali dipaksakan.

"Hai otou-sama."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Hinata diam, tak ada ekspresi, tak ada senyum lagi, tak ada air mata. Hanya kembali menatap datar sang ayah.

"Tentu saja otou-sama."

Bohong! Hiashi tahu Hinata berbohong. Namun ia tetap mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Lain Hiashi lain Toneri. Pria itu benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Padahal dia berharap setidaknya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi tadi dengan sedikit senyuman. Bukan dengan nada sarkastik dan muka masam. Toneri meringis, sepertinya perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata akan panjang.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu pada saat bersamaan di tempat lain.**

 _KRASAKKK.. KRUSUKKK..KRASAKKK.. KRUSUUKK_

"Hentikan Bodoh!" desis pemuda berrambut merah sambil menepuk lengan tersangka.

Kitsune tidak bergeming dengan ancaman rekannya. Tangannya tetap saja meremas-remas kantung kresek yang sejak satu jam lalu menjadi teman mainnya. Tanuki menghela nafas dalam, merutuki kebodohan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau bisa membangunkan Neko!" tambahnya lirih membuat Kitsune menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan melirik rekan wanitanya.

"Aku sudah bangun."

Tiga kata itu membuat Kitsune kembali lagi pada kegiatan konyolnya. Tanuki memutar matanya bosan sementara Neko mendecih sebal. Pasalnya dia tengah berusaha tidur dalam kondisi dan posisi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini. Bukan hanya tidak nyaman tapi tidak normal. Bayangkan saja sejak dua hari yang lalu keduanya dikurung di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya bekas gudang yang tidak terpakai. Barang-barang berserakan ke sana kemari, bau pengap menguasai atmosfer di tempat ini.

Apalagi kondisi gadis itu tidak bisa dibilang baik. Diperkosa berkali-kali, dipukul dan disiksa, belum lagi saat dia dikembalikan ke kandang ini dan ingin beristirahat barang sejenak, teman rubahnya malah membuatnya marah. Huahhh! Ingin rasanya gadis ini mengadu. Tapi pada siapa dia harus mengadu? Sementara dia hanya hidup seorang diri. Yang dianggapnya keluarga hanyalah Kapten Sarutobi dan teman-teman Anbunya.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Tanuki?"

Neko melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi Tanuki tetap bersabar meladeni dengan menggelengkan kepala. Tanuki tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu sedang berusaha menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sedetik kemudian dia berjengit meratapi nasib gadis tegar itu. Detik berikutnya kembali berjengit membayangkan reaksi Inu jika sampai dia tahu apa yang menimpa Neko. Oh, Tanuki bersumpah dalam hati, begitu dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini, dia akan menghabisi satu per satu laki-laki biadab itu.

"Arrgghhh!" Kitsune berteriak kesal. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang mulai memudar. Dia merasa kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan terus begitu Kitsune."

Kitsune melirik sebal rekan pandanya itu lalu membanting tubuhnya untuk berbaring di lantai.

"Ini semua kan salahmu. Bisa-bisanya kau menyerah hanya gara-gara seorang gadis."

Api.

Tanuki benar-benar menyulut api di rerumputan kering. Tapi pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu hanya diam saat tangan Kitsune sudah menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Sedikit lagi saja kepalan tangan Kitsune akan melayang mengenai pipi Tanuki. Untung saja dengan cepat Neko menghalaunya.

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga Bodoh!" semburnya pada Kitsune lalu beralih menatap Tanuki.

"Dan kau, kau belum pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti."

Tanuki mengendikkan bahunya bosan.

Ketiganya kini terdiam merasa bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Berencana melepaskan diri juga percuma karena gudang ini bernar-benar tertutup rapat. Tidak ada pintu ataupun jendela pun ventilasi. Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanya di atas, ada lubang tempat mereka dijatuhkan dua hari yang lalu dan lubang itu kini ditutup dengan lemari besi yang didorong beramai-ramai.

Tiba-tiba telinga mereka menangkap bunyi mendecit pelan. Seperti sebuah lemari besi yang tengah didorong.

Apa?

Ketiganya berdiri dengan cepat dan mendongak menatap lubang yang ada di atap. Kondisi yang cukup gelap membuat mereka memincingkan mata demi bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dalam pikiran mereka setengah berharap bahwa ini pertolongan yang datang untuk mereka, sedangkan setengah pikiran yang lain memerintahkan tubuh untuk memasang kewaspadaan.

Bunyi decitan itu cukup lama mereka dengar hingga kemudian berhenti.

"Halo?" sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal kini terdengar.

"Inu!" teriak Neko dengan penuh semangat sementara kedua pemuda di sampingnya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Iya ini aku, kucing jelek. Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kitsune mendecih sebal. "Tolong kami dulu sebelum kau berbasa basi Anjing!"

Terdengar suara tawa mengejek dari atas sana.

"Wow.. _Ssloww meenn_."

Kemudian mata mereka menangkap bayangan benda panjang yang turun dari lubang itu. Sebuah tali-err tambang tepatnya. Cukup tebal untuk mereka berpegangan dan merayap naik.

Neko yang pertama meraihnya diikuti Kitsune. Tanuki tentu saja yang paling belakang. Bagaimanapun dia yang berlaku sebagai pemimpin operasi.

Setelah sampai di atas, mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Tiba-tiba Neko berlari memeluk Inu dan menangis. Pemuda anjing yang pada awalnya terkejut itu hanya membalas pelukan sang gadis erat. Adegan drama ini tentu saja Kitsune memutar matanya. Saat itulah mata birunya menangkap kehadiran sosok lain yang berdiri sedikit jauh. Kitsune memincingkan matanya dan melangkah maju penuh rasa penasaran. Detik berikutnya mata biru pemuda itu membelalak lebar.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati Kitsune, tangannya meraih rahang tegas pemuda itu.

"Na-hmmpphh."

Ciuman Kitsune membungkam bibirnya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud sok romantis atau apa, tapi Kitsune tidak ingin Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya di hadapan anggota Anbu. Karena sesungguhnya identitas mereka bersifat rahasia.

"Panggil aku Kitsune." Bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Hinata membuat gadis itu sedikit merona dan mengangguk malu. Terlebih ketika dia menyadari bahwa perhatian anggota Anbu yang lain kini terpusat pada mereka berdua. Inu menyeringai lebar, Neko dan Katsuyu tersenyum, Tanuki hanya menatap datar seperti biasa.

Kini Tanuki berjalan di depan memimpin yang lain untuk mengikutinya. Gerakan mereka benar-benar pelan dan mengendap-endap. Walaupun sebagian besar penjaga di sini telah dilumpuhkan oleh Inu dan Katsuyu dibantu Hinata, mereka tidak mau lengah. Tidak mau pengalaman beberapa hari lalu terulang.

Saat baru beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar bangunan tua, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti. Tangannya menyentuh lehernya dan kepalanya melihat ke bawah, menoleh ke sana kemari. Kitsune mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ka-kalungku sepertinya terjatuh di dalam."

"Sudahlah nanti kau bisa beli lagi kan?"

"Tidak bisa! Itu kalung peninggalan Kaa-sama."

Hinata melepas gandengan tangannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Ini membuat para anggota Anbu sedikit kesal tentu saja. Hei, ini mereka masih berada di daerah musuh dan berusaha melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum musuh memergoki. Tapi gadis itu malah menganggap ini semua enteng hanya demi sebuah kalung. Apa seberharga itukah kalung itu dibanding nyawa manusia?

"Hoi, Hinata! Tunggu!" Kitsune berlari hendak menyusul Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, kaku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Anggota Anbu yang lain juga ikut membelalakkan mata mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata ditawan dengan todongan pistol oleh seseorang yang (tadinya) sangat mereka hormati.

 _Kepala Kepolisian._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana chapter ini hehehe. Arigato untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, memfollow, fav ataupun review. Nai senang sekali hehehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya.**

 **RnR please.**


	9. Permintaan maaf

Permintaan maaf :

Nai meminta maaf untuk semua follower maupun reviewer yang menunggu update an fic ini. Seminggu ini Nai off dulu dari ff multichap karena sedang berpartisipasi untuk NaruHina Week. Yang berkenan silakan mampir ke NH Drabbles Nai hehehe.. Setelah week ini selesai, Nai akan melanjutkan ff multichap Nai pastinya. Jangan khawatir, in syaa Allah Nai nggak akan pernah discontinue kan fic Nai.

Arigato atas kesediaannya menunggu


	10. Chapter 9

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya Nai ingin promo fic lain dulu ya hehehe. Ada di ffn dengan judul Kenangan karya Shanazawa. Cukup bikin baper hahaha.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Otsutsuki-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Suasana keempat kawannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Mereka menatap sosok pria tua berrambut putih panjang itu tajam. Nafas mereka sempat tercekat karena begitu dekatnya moncong pistol dengan kepala Hinata.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian!"

Sebenarnya tanpa dimintapun mereka sudah siap untuk menyerahkan diri. Bagaimana tidak, jika di belakang mereka sudah ada beberapa pria kekar dengan posisi siaga mengarahkan senjata laras panjang tepat ke jantung mereka. Dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika mereka bergerak sedikit saja, pelatuk pistol di tangan Hamura akan ditekan.

Naruto menatap nanar gadisnya. Sungguh jika bukan karena kecerobohannya, Hinata tidak akan berada dalam posisi seperti saat ini. Pemuda itu dan kawan-kawannya menjatuhkan katana mereka ke tanah dan mengangkat kedua tangan. Selanjutnya mereka semua digiring kembali ke ruang penyekapan termasuk Hinata yang mendapat kehormatan untuk digiring langsung oleh Hamura. Namun belum sampai mereka di ruangan tersebut, Hamura menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Jangan di sini! Kita bawa saja mereka ke gudang belakang."

Sebelum pria-pria bertubuh besar itu kembali menggiring, Naruto dan yang lain terlebih dahulu diikat. Kemudian didorong dengan kasar agar mengikuti langkah Hamura di depan. Naruto mendecih kesal, kakinya menendang sebuah kerikil kecil dengan keras. Tepat mengenai kepala Hamura. Perbuatan bodohnya itu mengundang tawa keras dari Hamura tetapi tidak dengan pria besar di belakangnya. Detik berikutnya bogem mentah si pria mendarat dengan keras ke pipi berkumis si pemuda kuning hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Auch.." erangnya kesakitan.

Inu yang berdiri di belakang Naruto mendesis pelan.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh Kitsune!"

Dan Naruto hanya mendelik tajam pada Inu melewati bahunya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan urusanku tetapi itu berurusan dengan nona muda di depan itu!"

Bisikan lirih Inu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Dia merutuki dirinya yang melupakan eksistensi Hinata yang sedang di ambang bahaya. Naruto benar-benar lupa bahwa saat ini keselamatan Hinata bergantung pada dirinya dan rekan-rekan Anbu nya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gudang yang terletak jauh di belakang terpisah dari bangunan utama. Dindingnya terbuat dari beton yang kokoh menjulang. Hamura membuka pintu gudang tersebut dengan kunci yang dibawanya kemudian memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk. Dua dari beberapa pria kekar yang bersamanya ikut masuk sedangkan yang lain diperintahkan untuk mengawasi di luar dan berkeliling. Gudang yang tidak terlalu luas ini jauh lebih pengap daripada ruang penyekapan yang pertama. Tampaknya gudang ini lebih lama dibiarkan tidak berfungsi. Berantakan dan berdebu sehingga beberapa dari mereka, bahkan Hamura sendiri, sampai terbatuk-batuk. Bedanya adalah jika di gudang ini ada jendela bergorden yang terletak jauh di bagian atas dinding ruangan. Tetapi setidaknya jika gorden tersebut dibuka, cahaya matahari bisa masuk memenuhi ruangan. Yah walaupun untuk saat ini gorden tersebut belum dibuka.

Mata jeli Tanuki melirik sejenak ke arah jendela tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang mengira-ngira apakah lubang yang cukup besar tersebut akan bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melarikan diri. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap ke depan.

Mereka didudukkan di sudut gudang dalam keadaan tetap terikat satu sama lain. Mereka dihempaskan dengan kasar sedangkan Hinata diposisikan duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang sudah keropos bagian kakinya kemudian diikat. Satu persatu mulut mereka disumpal dengan kain kotor yang diambil secara asal di gudang tersebut. Para anggota Anbu telah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan semacam ini, berbeda dengan Hinata yang terbatuk-batuk. Matanya memerah dan mulai meneteskan air bening di kedua sudutnya. Meski demikian, tatapan tajam yang ia perlihatkan tampak mengancam. Hamura tertawa kecil melihat raut muka gadis itu. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan tajam Hinata, Hamura berkata:

"Hiashi sudah menyerahkanmu sepenuhnya pada Otsutsuki. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau sudah mengucap sumpah dan mengganti margamu dengan Otsutsuki? Kau bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, dan itu berarti Hiashi sudah tidak punya kewenangan atasmu."

Bukan hanya gadis berrambut indigo tetapi para anggota Anbu membelalakkan mata mereka. Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata, tubuhnya memberontak hendak melepaskan diri dari ikatan kencang tali yang mengikatnya. Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan. Padahal dia sudah tahu mengenai hal itu tetapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat perih saat mendengar langsung kata-kata itu dari mulut Hamura. Tentang dirinya yang dibuang dari Hyuuga demi memperkuat bisnis sang Ayah. Tentang dirinya yang dipaksa menikah dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Hinata meratapi nasibnya, menumpahkan segala gundahnya lewat air mata sucinya.

Lain Hinata lain pula dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap penuh amarah pada tua bangka di hadapannya. Giginya bergemeletuk tangannya yang terikat mengepal erat. Sungguh pemuda itu ingin sekali menonjok muka pria tua itu dan kemudian membunuh orang-orang yang dengan lancangnya memisahkan Hinata dari dirinya. Oh siapa Naruto hingga berani berpikiran seperti itu? Sejenak Naruto melempar pandangannya pada gadis indigo. Pemuda itu merasa iba melihat kondisi sang gadis. Tapi rasa itu hanya timbul sekejap karena berikutnya dia justru merasa marah. Apa benar gadis itu sudah menikah? Bukankah dari sikap yang Hinata tunjukkan padanya terakhir kali berarti gadis itu mencintainya? Dan bukankah Hinata juga tahu perasaan Naruto kepadanya? Kenapa gadis itu tetap melangsungkan pernikahan?

Mungkin Naruto lupa bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia adalah seorang puteri dari klan terhormat, ia adalah seorang puteri yang penurut, yang tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak atas perintah yang diberikan sang Ayah kepadanya. Bahkan jika sang Ayah memintanya untuk mati mungkin Hinata akan menurutinya juga. Hinata pastilah tetap melangsungkan pernikahan itu meski di hatinya ia menolak, meski di hatinya hanya ada Naruto. Oh benarkah itu? Sejenak wajah merah Naruto berubah, dari merah padam karena marah menjadi merah merona karena malu. Ya ampun.. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun pemuda itu masih memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Err maksudnya tidak tepat untuk dipikirkan saat ini.

Hamura yang menyadari perubahan pada raut muka Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh hati padanya eh Kitsune?"

Ucapan bernada mengejek yang meluncur dari mulut Hamura membuat lamunan Kitsune buyar. Pemuda itu memberontak dalam keadaan terikat. Hampir saja Naruto berdiri jika tidak merasakan dorongan kasar pada bahunya. Iris birunya menatap tajam pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitinya kalo kau mau menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap Hamura dengan pandangan seolah bertanya "Apa maumu?". Hamura terkekeh geli memandang pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda dari anaknya. Sungguh menarik baginya, pemuda seusia Naruto memang sedang berada dalam kondisi paling labil pada fase hidupnya. Terlebih jika menyangkut cinta, bukan tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan berbuat nekat dan menjadikan permainan ini semakin menyenangkan. Mata pria tua itu menatap licik sosok yang terikat di lantai itu. Hamura berjalan mendekati para anggota Anbu. Matanya meneliti satu persatu dari mereka. tangannya mengelus tali pengikat tubuh mereka. Pandangan penuh kebencian yang diterimanya justru semakin membuat pria tua itu tertawa keras. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Naruto lalu dia berjongkok, matanya menatap lurus mata biru pemuda itu.

Tangannya terulur meraih bahu Naruto.

"Habisi teman-temanmu-" matanya melirik pada anggota Anbu yang lain.

"-dan juga orang yang memerintahkanmu untuk menangkapku!"

Suara lirih yang muncul karena nafas tercekat memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Awalnya Naruto dan rekan-rekannya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Detik berikutnya bagai dikomando, kelima anggota Anbu menyerang si pria tua secara bersamaan. Gerakan brutal mereka sempat membuat kedua pengawal Hamura kewalahan hingga terpaksa mengokang senjata dan mengarahkannya kepada mereka. Namun belum sempat peluru dimuntahkan dari laras panjang tersebut, Tanuki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai dan melakukan gerakan memutar hingga menjegal kaki pria-pria kekar itu satu persatu. Para pengawal Hamura memang terjatuh dan senjata di tangan mereka terlempar akibat ulahnya, tetapi keempat rekannya yang lain ikut tertarik bersamanya dan terjatuh saling menindih.

"Auch.." desis mereka bersamaan.

"Kau bodoh Tanuki!" teriak Inu kesal menuai tatapan tajam dari gadis berrambut cokelat di atasnya.

"Berterimakasihlah bodoh!" balas Neko dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah keras.

Gerakan cepat seperti ular merayap tiba-tiba mereka rasakan. Serentak mereka bangkit dari posisi masing-masing dan menyadari bahwa tali yang menyatukan-bukan melilit- mereka telah terlepas. Mengernyit bingung, mereka dihadiahi tawa mengejek dari gadis berrambut merah muda di antara mereka. Dengan tangan kiri berkacak di pinggang, tangan kanannya memain-mainkan sebuah gunting kecil. Tingkahnya dihadiahi dengan geraman kesal rekan-rekannya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi bodoh!" gumam Tanuki kesal.

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Tanuki menendang perut Hamura yang lengah karena menatap adegan drama action di hadapannya. Sementara Kitsune dan Inu juga ikut bergerak cepat menyerang dua pengawal Hamura. Meski keadaan tangan mereka terikat tendangan kaki mereka cukup kuat untuk membuat dua pria kekar-yang telah berhasil berdiri lagi- tersebut kembali tersungkur dan senjata mereka kebali terlempar. Katsuyu dan Neko yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali dengan segera meraih senjata mereka.

"Berhenti!"

Oh-Oh.. Sepertinya mereka terlalu menikmati peran mereka dan melupakan keberadaan pengawal Hamura yang lain. Tiga pengawal Hamura yang tadinya berada di luar mendadak masuk karena mendengar keributan dari ruangan tersebut. Moncong senjata mereka mengarah serentak pada Hinata. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan gestur kepada para anggota Anbu untuk meletakkan senjata mereka.

Katsuyu dan Neko meletakkan senjata mereka dan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke udara, tetapi Tanuki masih bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan Hamura. Tangan kanannya menodongkan pistol yang telah berhasil ia rebut ke leher Hamura.

"Lepaskan dia, Tanuki!" desis Naruto.

"Misi kita adalah menangkap Otsutsuki-san hidup-hidup, kau tidak melupakannya bukan Kitsune?"

Kitsune dan yang lain membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Benarkah Tanuki berniat mengorbankan Hinata demi menyelesaikan misi Anbu?

"Tapi dia punya sandera Bodoh!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Sejak kapan anggota Anbu melibatkan perasaan saat menjalankan misi?"

Kitsune menggeram frustasi sementara yang lain hanya menatap ragu antara keduanya. Mau tidak mau mereka menyetujui ucapan Tanuki. Tidak seharusnya anggota Anbu melibatkan emosi dalam menjalankan misi. Itulah yang diajarkan oleh pimpinan mereka di awal perekrutan.

Biasanya Kitsune lah yang paling tegas dengan ajaran tersebut. Dialah yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin di antara anggota yang lain. Selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu memiliki hati nurani untuk melepaskan mangsanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu membawa-bawa perasaannya saat bertugas karena dia memang dikenal tidak memiliki perasaan. Namun, yang terjadi saat ini sungguh berbeda. Kitsune yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah Kitsune sang monster berdarah dingin. Entah apa kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis berrambut indigo itu hingga mampu mengubah perangai sang rubah.

Melihat Tanuki yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya membuat Naruto berteriak frustrasi.

"Lepaskan dia Tanuki!"

Hamura hanya tertawa keras dan memberikan isyarat kepada anak buahnya.

"Lepaskan dia bocah! Atau aku akan menembak kepala temanmu ini!"

Ucapan sinis disertai tawa mengejek pria itu sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan posisi pisau lipatnya.

"Tenang saja Kimimaro, dia tidak akan membunuhku karena tugasnya adalah membawaku hidup-hidup. Kau tembak saja kepala Hyuuga itu."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar, secepat kilat dia melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju Hinata. Sayang satu tembakan dilepaskan ke arahnya. Timah panas menembus tulang keringnya membuat pemuda itu roboh. Hinata menjerit tertahan sementara anggota Anbu yang lain berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan anak buah Hamura.

Kimimaro menyeringai menatap hasil kerja rekannya. Kini pria itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada gadis berrambut indigo di hadapannya. Melepas ikatan kain kotor di mulut sang gadis.

"Kata-kata terakhir?"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Yang ada hanya isakan tangis yang semakin keras. Hinata benar-benar menyesali keadaannya saat ini. Gadis itu benar-benar putus asa. Dulu ketika sang Ibu masih hidup tidak pernah sedikitpun dirinya berpikir akan bernasib begini.

"Tiga.." Kimimaro mulai menghitung mundur. Hamura menyeringai. Matanya melirik ke arah anggota Anbu yang tengah membelalakkan matanya. Tanuki sama sekali tidak bergeming meski Hamura bisa merasakan ketegangan yang tengah dialami pemuda panda tersebut.

"Dua.."

Sepertinya Kimimaro tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Katakan permintaan terakhirmu Hyuuga!" pria itu mulai berjalan mundur dan menarik kokang senjatanya. Naruto mendesis marah, inginnya dia menerjang maju dan membunuh Hamura dan anak buahnya.

Namun dewi fortuna sepertinya belum memihak mereka. Tampaknya Tanuki terlalu tegang hingga melemahkan cengkeramannya pada pria tua itu. Hamura memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan baik dan membalikkan keadaan. Pisau lipat itu kini mengancam leher Tanuki.

"Tembak dia!" teriakan Hamura terdengar sebagai tiupan terompet kematian bagi mereka.

.

 **DORR!**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini teman-teman? Hehehe. Nggak jadi nunggu minggu depan ya update-annya karena Nai membuat kesalahan pas buat** _ **Drabbles**_ **untuk NH Week. Nai nggak liat temanya, asal bikin aja. Jadinya itu** _ **drabbles**_ **nggak akan didedikasikan untuk NH Week. Tapi tetep dibuat juga sih hehehe.**

 **Kalau berkenan silakan mampir dan review ya.**

 **Oh ya kira-kira chapter ini aneh nggak ya? Nai terbuka untuk kritik dan saran ya. Silakan ketik di kolom review. Arigato.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini telah dirombak karena** _ **scene**_ **sebelumnya sangat gaje hahahaha. Maafkan saya yang masih payah dalam membuat** _ **scene**_ **semacam itu.**

 **Tolong dibaca ulang ya karena sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.**

 **Hontou ni arigato untuk Sena Ayuki-san yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menulis ulang chapter ini. Benar-benar saya harus belajar dari Sena-san hihihihi.**

 **Jadi chapter ini memang dibuat oleh Sena Ayuki-san, tulisannya jauh lebih bagus dari saya. Sayangnya entah mengapa Sena-san tidak menulis cerita.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

Mata birunya membelalak lebar menatap genangan cairan merah yang mengalir di lantai. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya karena saat ini kepalanya tengah menunduk.

Dia tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia tidak berani.

Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menatap tubuh gadisnya yang meregang nyawa. Air mata menetes perlahan membuatnya tertegun. Kitsune no Anbu yang dikenal berhati dingin kini tengah menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Hamura geram. Situasi ini tidak pernah diperhitungkan olehnya. Meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun ia melengahkan cengkramannya pada pisau yang mengancam Tanuki. Bahkan, Hamura makin menempelkan pisau itu dan memberikan sedikit goresan yang membuat darah mengalir dari sana.

Suara teriakan Hamura membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Matanya menatap terpana pada apa yang ada di depan. Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, Naruto mencoba mempelajari situasi secepat mungkin.

Sesosok laki-laki tengah terkulai di atas pangkuan Hinata. Matanya menyusuri tubuh orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu kemudian beralih menatap sang gadis. Mencoba mengenali pria berambut abu-abu dengan pakaian formal. Naruto yakin ia pernah melihat pria itu. Hanya saja ingatannya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini.

.

Hinata menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang telah laki-laki di pangkuannya ini lakukan. Air matanya kembali menetes diiringi isakan tertahan dari mulutnya.

"HNNNI!." jerit Hinata tidak jelas karena mulutnya tersumpal. Ingin sekali ia memanggil Toneri yang kini tidak sadar dipangkuannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak menangis. Ketika Hamura memberikan perintah pencabutan nyawanya tiba-tiba saja Toneri muncul entah dari mana.

Pria itu muncul menjadi tameng di depan Hinata. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya bersedia menerima apa saja demi Hinata. Membuat Hinata saat itu terkejut setengah mati.

Dor!

Rasa kaget itu bertambah ketika suara tembakan menggelegar. Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika menyaksikan Toneri menerima tembakan di dada kanannya. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Toneri berbalik menghadap Hinata. Memberikan sebuah senyum tulus dan berupaya tetap tersadar.

"Hinata.." lirihnya, ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Hinata yang berlingan air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriakan Hamura membuat raut wajah Toneri sedikit berubah. Ada rasa penyesalan di matanya.

"Maaf." bisik Toneri sebelum akhirnya ambruk dipangkuan Hinata.

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Toneri?

Bukankah dia laki-laki yang menikahi Hinata? Dan bukankah dia anak dari Hamura. Ingatan Naruto baru kembali berfungsi. Pria itulah yang pernah melukainya ketika misi bersama Inu. Rasa kesal itu muncul begitu saja.

Naruto mendengar Hamura mendecak kesal pada anaknya, membuat Naruto tersadar situasi masih belum stabil. Hamura mengisyaratkan pada Kimimaro untuk menggantikan dirinya mencekal Tanuki. Kimimaro lantas bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya tadi untuk mengarahkan pistol pada Tanuki. Sepertinya Tanuki sedikit tidak mengerti dengan drama keluarga yang disaksikannya saat ini. Setelah memastikan jarak awas Kimimaro dari Tanuki aman, Hamura lalu mendekati tubuh sang anak yang tengah meregang nyawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar anak bodoh?!" bentaknya seolah marah. Ia membuang pisau milik Tanuki entah di mana.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang menyadari tapi suara Hamura sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan itu. Pria tua itu menangkap tubuh sang anak dan membalikkannya. Tuxedo putih yang dikenakan Toneri kini ternoda oleh cairan kental yang mengalir dari dadanya. Sangat jelas sebuah lubang hasil dari timah panas yang masih bersarang di dada kanannya.

Hamura berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Matanya menatap marah pada Hinata yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Pandangan penuh kebencian dia layangkan pada gadis itu. Gadis yang telah mengkhianati anaknya, gadis yang dianggapnya telah memanfaatkan cinta Toneri untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dengan cepat diambilnya senjata dari tangan Kimimaro.

Tanuki melihat kesempatan itu. Memang kecil, tapi ia berusaha untuk memanfaatkannya. Kimimaro tidak bodoh, ia masih paham dengan situasi saat ini. Ketika Hamura merampas senjatanya, Kimimaro meraih pisau dari dalam jasnya. Tidak membiarkan kesempatan itu diambil Tanuki. Kimimaro bergerak cepat mengarahkan pisau tepat ke leher Tanuki. Tersenyum mengejek, Kimimaro memaksa Tanuki berbalik dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia melakukan ini karena tahu Tanuki bisa dengan cepat membaca situasi. Dengan menyudutkannya akan membuat Tanuki sulit berfikir.

Hamura tersenyum hambar, ia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat pada Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Toneriku!" teriaknya.

"Dia hanya mencintaimu! Dan kau, kau bahkan memperalatnya!"

Naruto memutar matanya. Ia yakin semua anak buah Hamura tengah sibuk menyaksikan drama keluarga Hamura saat ini. Ini sungguh sebuah kesempatan yang besar. Jarak Kimimaro cukup jauh dan senjata yang dipegangnya hanya sebuah pisau. Dua dari mereka mengawasi Inu, Neko, dan Katsuyu. Seorang berada di dekat pintu, sementara seorang lagi tidak jauh darinya. Cukup aman baginya untuk bertindak. Kakinya memang masih sakit, tapi itu tidak seberapa.

"MATILAH KAU!" teriak Hamura murka.

Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat menarik pelatuk, sebuah benda tumpul mendarat di kepalanya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Naruto melempar Hamura dengan potongan balok yang ada didekatnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berguling seolah ingin merebut senjata Hamura yang terjatuh namun bukan. Naruto mengincar pria yang paling dekat dengannya kemudian menarik kaki pria itu. Pria malang itu tidak menyadari tindakan Naruto, ia jatuh dengan benturan yang cukup keras. Naruto berguling ke sebelah pria itu. Mengabaikan jerit kesakitan si pria ia mengincar senjata.

Dor!

Satu tembakan dilepaskan oleh anak buah Hamura yang ada di dekat pintu ke arah Naruto. Naruto sudah memperhitungkannya, karena itu ketika peluru ditembakkan bukan dirinya yang kena melainkan pria disebelahnya. Naruto kembali merayap untuk meraih senjata anak buah Hamura yang tidak jauh darinya. Naruto menggeram kesal ketika gerakannya terhenti. Pria yang disangkanya pingsan itu ternyata masih sadar, bahkan ia masih punya tenaga untuk menahan kedua kaki Naruto meski pahanya terkena tembakan.

"Jangan menembak sembarangan! Kau bisa membunuhku!"

Teriakan Hamura membuat salah satu anak buahnya -yang sudah siap menembak kembali- menurunkan senjata namun tetap waspada. Katsuyu tersenyum melihat keadaan. Kondisi yang rumit itu dimanfaatkan Katsuyu untuk mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu disimpannya di pinggang. Dengan cepat dilepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya di belakang. Tanpa melepas ikatan bagian depan, seolah-olah dirinya masih dalam keadaan terikat, dia menyerahkan pisau lipatnya pada Neko.

Sementara Naruto masih berusaha mendekati senjata yang diincarnya meski kedua kakinya telah dicekal. Hanya Tanuki yang masih diam tak bergeming karena kini seluruh titik pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh Kimimaro yang membawanya merapat ke dinding. Tanuki berdecak sebal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Katsuyu memberi isyarat anggukan pada Inu dan Neko. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertindak. Inu dan Neko menyerang dua pria yang mengawasi mereka, sedang Katsuyu memilih pria didekat pintu. Bukan ANBU namanya kalau mereka tidak bisa menjatuhkan lawan dengan tangan kosong.

Dor!

Katsuyu menghindari peluru dengan lincah. Setelah dekat dengan titik awas, Katsuyu memberikan tendangan tepat mengenai tangan pria itu. Membuat senjatanya terlempar kemudian memberikan serangan lainnya.

Sedangkan Neko dan Inu terlihat begitu senang menghadapi dua curut bertubuh kekar yang sedari tadi mengancam mereka. Neko menerjang pria besar yang sedikit gemuk. Ia memilih cara tercepat karena tenaganya kian menipis. Memukul titik vitalnya hingga si pria jatuh tersungkur.

Inu memilih sedikit bermain-main. Setelah membuat pria berambut hitam kehilangan pistolnya ia mendekat dengan santai. Pria itu mencoba melawan Inu. Setengah berlari si pria mendekati Inu dan hendak memberikan pukulan keras. Inu tertawa mengejek. Ia menghindar, menarik kerah si pria, memukul wajahnya dengan brutal kemudian membantingnya tanpa ampun.

Naruto sendiri menatap pria yang mencekal kakinya cukup merasa kasihan. Namun ia membuang semuanya karena orang itu yang melukai kakinya. Ia berhasil mencapai pistol yang diincarnya.

Dor!

Bukan titik vital. Naruto hanya menembak lengan kanan pria itu. Membuat si pria kembali memekik kesakitan dan melepaskan Naruto.

Kimimaro menahan nafas melihat keempat temannya dilumpuhkan dalam sekejab. Tidak dipungkiri ia takjub melihat kemampuan ANBU yang biasanya hanya ia dengar sekilas. Tidak ingin bernasib sama, Kimimaro makin merapatkan Tanuki ke dinding. Tidak lupa dengan pisau yang semakin menempel erat di lehernya. Membuat Tanuki pasrah akan keadaan.

.

Di sisi lain, Hamura baru saja mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi. Ia bangkit dan mengambil kembali senjatanya. Kini ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dengan kasar dia menembak dua kaki depan kursi tempat gadis itu terikat hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh berlutut. Hamura menarik rambut gadis itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga Hinata berdiri agar tidak begitu merasa sakit.

"HAHAHA! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN KALAH KITSUNE! HAHAHA!"

Pria tua itu tertawa keras seperti kerasukan. Tidak biasanya seorang Hamura yang selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan penuh kelicikan menjadi ceroboh dan tidak karuan seperti saat ini. Kondisi sang anak yang tergeletak bersimbah darahlah yang membuatnya menjadi gila.

Kepalanya berputar mendapati keadaan yang berbalik 180 derajat. Semua anak buahnya kini berada dalam cengkeraman anggota Anbu, kecuali Kimimaro yang masih bertahan mencekal Tanuki. Ia juga melihat Naruto sudah berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih berdarah. Naruto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Hamura tersenyum sinis saat mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke kepala Hinata. Matanya menatap tajam mata biru Naruto karena dia tahu, pemuda itulah satu-satunya yang harus dia perdaya.

"Bagaimana Kitsune? Kau mau gadis pengkhianat ini hidup?" tawarnya.

Naruto merasakan amarah meluap dalam dadanya. Namun sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahan. Pemuda itu cepat belajar dari pengalaman. Meski jantungnya sudah bergemuruh, wajah datarnya tetap bertahan.

"Kau mau membunuh menantumu sendiri, Tuan?" balas Naruto dengan sopan. Meski ia ingin sekali menghajar pria tua didepannya sampai pingsan atau melubangi kepala Hamura dengan pistol yang didapatnya tadi.

Hamura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya menarik rambut indigo Hinata semakin keras membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Dia bukan menantuku. Lagi pula dia sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi jika Toneri mati."

Hamura dengan santai menggiring Hinata mendekati pintu. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya kuat, tangannya mengepal.

"Kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu, Hyuuga! Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membiarkanmu menyaksikan kematian orang yang kau cintai." ucap Hamura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik rambut Hinata agar menghadap ke arah yang diinginkannya.

Hamura mengarahkan senjata tepat ke arah Naruto. Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat menarik pelatuk sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"Sudah cukup ulahmu, Hamura!"

"Cih." Hamura mendecih remeh.

Tentu saja dia mengenal pemilik suara ini. Orang yang selalu berada selangkah di depannya, dalam hal apapun. Matanya melirik malas. Sungguh kekanakan. Entah mengapa setiap dia berhadapan dengan manusia satu ini, semua sifatnya berubah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Nii-san?" tanya Hamura polos. Seolah yang dilakukannya adalah permainan anak-anak biasa.

Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat sosok sang kakak dengan seragam kebesaran yang selalu membuatnya iri. Tangannya kini mengunci leher Hinata.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mencurigai dan mengincarmu tapi baru sekarang aku bisa menangkapmu." ujar Hagoromo serius. Ia mengenal adiknya yang tidak suka punya pesaing.

"Apa itu artinya kau mengaku kalah dariku, Nii-san? Dan jangan remehkan aku, kau kira bisa menangkapku dengan mudah?" tantang Hamura

"Mengapa tidak?"

Hamura memutar matanya, mulai bosan dengan percakapan konyol ini.

"Aku punya sandera, Nii-san." dia melangkah mundur menarik Hinata bersamanya merapat ke dinding. Moncong senjatanya diarahkan pada sang kakak lalu kembali pada Hinata.

"Jika ada yang bergerak, aku akan menembak kepala anak ini."

"Jangan bodoh Hamura!" Hagoromo mulai lelah dengan sikap adiknya.

Hamura menyeringai. Kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan bukanlah gertakan semata. Tangannya mulai menarik pelatuk. Hagoromo memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak ingin melihat adiknya diringkus paksa.

"Kujaku!" perinta Hagoromo.

Dalam sekejap senjata tersebut lepas dari genggaman Hamura, tepat melepaskan satu tembakan ke atap gudang. Hamura masih terlalu terlena dengan apa yang terjadi hingga tidak menyadari sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya hingga membuatnya tersungkur.

Tanuki menyeringai. Ia mungkin tidak bisa melihat keadaan, tapi ia bisa mendengar. Situasi meyakinkan baginya. Dapat dirasanya pisau yang dipegang Kimimaro mengendur. Mengira-ngira dimana posisi kaki Kimimaro, Tanuki menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang kaki Kimimaro. Umpannya berhasil, Kimimaro sedikit mundur. Tanuki lalu menyikut Kimimaro tepat di ulu hati. Membuat Kimimaro mengerang nyeri.

"Kau lupa bermain dengan siapa." ujar Tanuki datar.

.

Beberapa anggota polisi berseragam lengkap memasuki gudang tersebut dan bergerak dengan cepat. Salah satu dari mereka menangkap Hamura dan memborgolnya, beberapa yang lain telah berhasil menangkap anak buah Hamura. Mereka digiring keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara anggota Anbu (minus Kitsune dan Tanuki) memilih untuk membawa Toneri segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Naruto terpincang-pincang mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata..." lirinya melihat kondisi pujaan hati yang begitu miris.

Naruto berlutut kemudian dengan cepat melepas ikatan Hinata dan juga kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Gadis yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu itu menjatuhkan dirinya memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang menenangkan. Membenamkan wajah sang gadis di dadanya. Dihirupnya aroma lavender yang sedikit tertutup bau debu dan anyir darah. Semakin lama semakin terasa berat bagi pemuda itu terlebih dengan kondisi kakinya dimana peluru masih bersarang.

Cukup lama dia menahan hingga akhirnya merasa tidak kuat dan menjatuhkan diri di lantai, menarik Hinata bersamanya. Matanya menatap wajah sang gadis yang menutup mata karena kelelahan dan syok. Naruto tertawa geli. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, pengelihatannya memburam. Sesaat kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin karena pendarahannya belum dihentikan.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau malah pingsan, Baka?!" teriak Tanuki kesal.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

 _Suasana pesta di tetap meriah meskipun salah satu tuan rumah telah pergi meninggalkan pesta tersebut. Menginjak acara puncak, kedua mempelai dipersilakan untuk berdansa. Toneri dan Hinata mulai maju ke bagian tengah membuat kerumunan para tamu undangan terbelah dan melingkari mereka. Toneri menarik kedua tangan Hinata untuk diletakkan di bahunya, sementara tangannya sendiri memegang pinggang ramping sang gadis. Matanya menatap lurus mata opal yang selama ini selalu membuatnya gila._ __

 _Saat iringan lagu mulai diputar, sepasang manusia tersebut mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Begitu pelan, begitu syahdu, membuat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap mereka takjub. Mereka benar-benar seperti raja dan ratu. Sang pria yang tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih sementara sang wanita terlihat begitu anggun dengan gaun pengantin yang membalut tubuhnya sempurna._ __

 _Setelah setengah lagu mengalun, para tamu undangan mulai menghampiri mereka dan ikut berdansa bersama. Toneri tidak sejenakpun mengalihkan pandangan dari wanitanya. Tatapan matanya yang semula terlihat kagum dan takjub kini justru menatap sendu. Dia pertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata._ __

 _"Kenapa?" lirihnya._ __

 _"Hm?"_ __

 _Toneri tersenyum meski kesenduan tidak beranjak dari wajah tampannya. Matanya sejenak memejam. Kemudian dia sandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang wanita, menghirup dalam aroma yang ia rindukan. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh Hinata yang menegang karena ulahnya._ __

 _"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" kembali Toneri berbisik lirih terhalang bahu sang wanita._ __

 _Wanita itu hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kemudian dia rasakan bahu Toneri yang sedikit bergetar. Ia terkejut, tidak menyangka jika pria itu akan menangis. Hatinya mulai kalut dan panik setengah mati._ __

 _"Hei..."_ __

 _"Apa dia terlalu berharga bagiku? Apa aku tidak pantas untuknya? Apa aku tidak boleh memiliki hati dan cintanya?"_ _  
_ _Tubuh wanita itu kembali menegang. Bukan karena deru hangat nafas Toneri yang menggelitik leher jenjangnya tetapi karena ucapan laki-laki itu._ __

 _Apa maksudnya?_ __

 _Mungkinkah?_ __

 _Dia menarik badannya untuk menjauh dari Toneri, agar dapat menatap mata sang pria. Saat berhasil melakukannya, hatinya mencelos melihat raut muka Toneri yang begitu memperlihatkan keterpurukannya. Matanya menatap lurus mata biru itu dan tangannya terulur, mengelus pelan pipi sang suami. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Tidak pernah dia mengalami hal seperti ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Lalu dia menarik sudut bibirnya. Wanita itu tersenyum merona._ __

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukannya." Toneri membalas tatapan wanita itu dengan tatapan pasrah._ __

 _"Dimana dia?" tanya Toneri dengan suara seraknya._ __

 _"Pergi menyelamatkan kekasihnya."_ __

 _Toneri tersenyum meski dia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Ya Tuhan, ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya. Tangannya meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat. Lalu mata itu memejam. Sebelum kembali membuka dengan cepat. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang gawat._ __

 _"Ya Tuhan! Ayah!" teriaknya hingga membuat beberapa tamu menoleh ke arahnya._ __

 _"Apa?" tanya wanita itu menyadari raut kahwatir Toneri._ __

 _Toneri tidak menjawab. Dia metarik tangan wanita itu keluar dari tempat pesta pernikahannya berlangsung. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku jasnya dan dengan cepat menyentuh nomor yang telah dia hafal._ __

 _"Siapkan mobil!" perintahnya pada si penerima telepon._ __

 _Tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memanggilnya, Toneri terus menarik pengantinnya untuk berlari. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa sang istri tengah memakai sepatu berhak tinggi serta gaun pengantin yang berekor cukup panjang. Merasa wanita itu kewalahan Toneri menariknya dan menggendongnya lalu lanjut berlari._ __

 _"Hey, turunkan aku bodoh!" protes istrinya._ __

 _"Diamlah atau kubanting tubuhmu ke lantai." Sang wanita terdiam, wajahnya sudah memerah bukan karena malu melainkan karena marah. Pria ini benar-benar pemaksa, pikirnya._ __

 _"Kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri kenapa harus menggendongku? Bukannya itu malah menghambatmu?"_ __

 _Toneri diam. Tenaganya sama sekali tidak berkurang meski harus berjalan menuruni tangga kemudian berlari cepat untuk mencapai lift._ __

 _"Hey, aku bicara padamu." Teriak wanita itu lantang. Toneri hanya melirik malas._ __

 _"Cuma kau yang tahu dimana mereka berada. Lagi pula aku tidak setega itu membiarkanmu dipermalukan jika aku meninggalkanmu di sana-" Toneri menghela nafas._ __

 _"-Shion."_

.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai yang menutup jendela membuat kelopak mata itu membuka. Menampakkan iris seindah permata safir yang menatap lurus pada langit-langit. Sejenak si empunya memejamkan kembali matanya, menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian kembali membuka.

Otaknya berputar pada kejadian dua hari lalu yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. Matanya menatap datar sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

"Keh, tidak ada bedanya." gerutunya.

Perlahan dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk terdiam di atas ranjang. Menggeliat sebentar kemudian memijit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening.  
Aroma makanan memasuki indra penciumannya. Kepalanya menoleh mendapati sebuah nampan berisi semangkok bubur dan segelas susu. Diraihnya mangkok keramik tersebut dan perlahan ia mulai melahap makanan yang baginya rasanya sangat hambar. Apa daya perutnya lapar sehingga mau tidak mau dia tetap menelannya.

Setelah selesai dia letakkan mangkok tersebut kembali ke nampan kemudian tangannya beralih pada gelas susu. Belum sampai gelas itu sampai di bibirnya, sebuah ketukan di pintu mengagetkannya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah seorang yang sangat tidak dia inginkan kehadirannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau!"

Orang itu masuk ke kamar rawatnya dengan beberapa orang lain mengekor di belakang. Naruto mendesah kasar. Inginnya dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tetapi para cecunguk ini malah dengan sengaja datang dan itu pasti untuk mengacaukan harinya.

"Hai, Kitsune. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlebih dahulu menyapanya. Naruto terpaksa menjawab dengan senyuman yang (di)manis(kan) karena jika tidak sudah pasti masa rawat inapnya akan diperpanjang.

Dua orang duduk di tepi ranjang sementara yang lain berdiri di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam menikmati keheningan, hanya ada suara seruputan dari bibir Naruto yang sedang menyesap susu hangatnya.

"Sudah tahu kabarnya?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya meletakkan gelas susu kembali ke nampan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Mungkin menjalani kehidupan normal kita." Jawaban dari gadis merah muda mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan perkenalan?" pemuda bertato itu tersenyum lebar.

Dan dimulailah mereka berbincang tentang kehidupan akan datang mereka sebagai remaja normal. Pergi sekolah, pulang ke rumah, bermain dengan teman-teman sebaya. Tanpa harus kembali menantang kematian, mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelesaikan misi mereka. Ini semua merupakan imbas dari kejadian tersebut hingga sang kapten memilih untuk memberhentikan mereka dari Anbu. Alasannya? Tentu mereka sudah menduga.

"Kalian telah melibatkan perasaan saat menjalankan misi."

Itu adalah salah satu pantangan bagi anggota Anbu.

"Hei Kitsune, maksudku Naruto, bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

.

.  
 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 sudah dirombak ya,** _ **thanks to**_ **Sena Ayuki-san, mohon untuk membaca ulang chapter tersebut karena cukup berbeda** _ **scene**_ **nya. Arigato.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

"Huaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

Pemuda itu menguap lebar setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya melirik ke arah kaki yang masih terbalut perban. Peluru telah berhasil dikeluarkan, namun luka _contusio ring_ yang cukup lebar belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Meski dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa proses pemulihan lukanya cenderung lebih cepat dibandingkan pasien lain pada umumnya. Hanya butuh waktu dua minggu bagi pemuda itu untuk bisa kembali berjalan meski belum secara normal.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Pria dewasa dengan goresan melintang di wajahnya itu tersenyum menatap si pemuda. Dia letakkan nampan di atas nakas dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Diusapnya helaian kuning sang anak dengan penuh kelembutan. Iris gelapnya menyiratkan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam meskipun pemuda itu bukanlah anak kandungnya. Bahkan jika dilihat dari umur, pemuda itu lebih pantas disebut adik.

"Ayah tidak menyangka kau benar-benar nekat." Ucapnya lembut.

Naruto terduduk dan tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan. Orang ini lah yang mampu membuatnya menjalani hidup sebagai manusia normal. Meski terkadang sang Ayah berlaku keras kepadanya, tetapi itu semua tidak lebih dari cara pria itu untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Umino Iruka, pria yang telah menggantikan posisi kedua orangtua Naruto.

Kejadian dua minggu lalu membuat Iruka panik dan dengan serta merta meminta penjelasan Naruto atas apa yang terjadi. Saat itulah Naruto membuka tabir yang selama ini menutup semua rahasianya dari sang Ayah. Iruka yang merasa khawatir akan keselamatan anak asuhnya, tidak mau lagi mengijinkan Naruto tinggal sendiri. Bahkan tanpa mendengar protes pemuda itu, Iruka dengan seenaknya menjual _flat_ penuh kenangan itu dengan harga murah. Yang penting cepat terjual jadi tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa digunakan si pemuda untuk membantahnya.

Di sinilah sekarang Naruto berada. Di rumah ayah angkatnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa Ayah? Aku lapar sekali."

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya ke arah nampan. Bibirnya langsung mengerucut tak suka saat menemukan bahwa isi mangkok yang ada di atas nampan bukanlah makanan kesukaannya. Terlebih itu makanan yang seharusnya diberikan kepada bayi. AKA bubur.

"Kau pikir aku bayi? Sialan!"

Iruka mendelik mendengar umpatan tidak tahu diri yang dilontarkan pemuda tanggung itu. Dirinya sudah menghabiskan sedikit tenaga dan waktu untuk membuat bubur itu tapi sekarang justru umpatan yang dia terima. Ugh... Kalau tidak ingat kondisi Naruto yang sedang tidak baik, mungkin Iruka sudah melayangkan jitakan sayangnya. Akhirnya diapun hanya mampu berkacak pinggang.

"Makan dan habiskan bubur itu atau kau tidak akan makan apapun."

Naruto menatap horor pada ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bahkan sekarang pria itu dengan santainya melenggang keluar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Iruka menatap Naruto melalui bahunya dan menyeringai.

"Setelah itu cepatlah mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Aku tidak mau dengar ada penolakan."

"Ta-tapi Ayah, kakiku-"

"Ada penyangga di sana, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu." Potong Iruka sambil menunjuk ke arah tongkat penyangga tubuh yang disandarkan di dekat pintu kamar.

"A-ahhh... Ayah... Kau benar-benar tegaaaa..."

Pemuda itu menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja tertutup kemudian menghela nafas kasar. Tangannya menyambar mangkok berisi bubur dan dengan kecepatan tinggi melahap habis isinya. Tidak peduli lidahnya yang membara karena makanan itu masih cukup panas. Setelah selesai barulah dengan pelan pemuda itu bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar.

Pikirannya tidak fokus saat ini mengingat bahwa dia akan pergi sekolah, bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya yang tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Bertemu kembali dengan para guru yang sok memperhatikan dirinya padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya berusaha menghormati Iruka. Dan hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan adalah bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

Hinata.

Lavender.

Apapun namanya yang pasti mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja, hati Naruto terasa perih. Dia merasa sakit hati.

Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja semenjak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Hinata. Saat terbangun dan mendapati dirinya di rumah sakit, yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah gadis lavender itu. Bagaimana keadaannya dan dimana dirinya berada.

.

" _Kau memikirkan Hinata?"_

 _Pertanyaan Iruka mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Dengan pelan dia menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit lain di ibu kota."_

 _Naruto tetap diam meski pikirannya terus mencerna apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat. Sudah pasti dia akan mendapatkan perawatan secara eksklusif dari keluarganya. Bukan semacam rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat saat ini._

" _Naruto..."_

 _Naruto menoleh menatap sang Ayah yang telah berada di hadapannya._

" _Mungkin lebih baik kau mulai lagi lembaran barumu, Nak. Bukannya aku ingin menghancurkan mimpimu, hanya saja Hinata itu seorang Hyuuga. Kalau kau memaksakan diri untuk bisa bersamanya, aku yakin keluarganya tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."_

 _Naruto tak bergeming. Matanya beralih menatap kosong ke langit-langit._

.

Naruto berjalan melewati ayahnya yang sudah siap untuk berangkat mengajar.

"Temanmu sudah menunggu di depan."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan ada teman yang mau menjemputnya sekolah? Biasanya kan dia selalu sendirian ke sekolah naik angkutan umum.

Lalu kemudian matanya membelalak lebar saat melewati ruang tamu. Di sana dia melihat seorang gadis yang sepintas mirip dengan Hinata. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat. Gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya kencang membuat Naruto sedikit oleng ke belakang.

"Ho-hoi... Kau mau membunuhku hah?" teriak Naruto lantang membuat gadis itu mengendurkan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Hehehehe... Gomen, Naruto."

"Cih! Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Naruto seolah tidak mempedulikan gadis itu dan terus berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hei... Hei... Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu? Bahkan sekarang aku sedang dalam proses untuk menolongmu. Kau tahu?"

Gadis itu setengah berlari mengikuti langkah Naruto yang herannya cukup lebar untuk seorang yang sedang sakit kaki. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Sebenarnya sedikit merasa risih karena gadis itu terus mengekorinya err- menyejajarinya.

"Iya... Terimakasih telah menolongku, Shion. Tapi sekarang aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu, jadi pergilah!"

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kedua tangan dia lipat di depan dada. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua laki-laki sama saja. Tidak tahu diri. Sudah ditolong bukannya berterimakasih malah mengusirnya.

Tapi gadis itu tidak habis pikir. Dia tarik lengan Naruto pelan dan bergelayut manja. Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke bahu Naruto.

"Ho-hoi... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto sedikit salah tingkah melihat kelakuan agresif teman masa kecilnya itu. Yang herannya tidak kunjung hilang meski sudah sekian tahun berjalan.

Ya, Shion adalah teman masa kecilnya dulu. Saat dia masih hidup bersama keluarga Uzumaki. Namun, hubungan keduanya terputus saat Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya dan mulai diasuh oleh Iruka. Sejak itulah dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang Shion. Baru saat menginjak bangku SMP mereka dipertemukan kembali di sekolah yang sama. Naruto cukup senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya meski sedikit merasa iri saat mengetahui bahwa Shion diangkat anak oleh Otsutsuki Hagoromo yang saat itu menjabat kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu, pikirnya dulu.

Keduanya kembali berteman di tahun pertama, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat dekat. Naruto tidak mengingkari bahwa dirinya sering mendapati pipi gadis itu merona saat berada di dekatnya. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah ambil pusing karena memang dirinya hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai teman.

Barulah pada tahun kedua Naruto harus kembali menelan kenyataan pahit. Teman satu-satunya itu harus pindah ke Ibukota mengikuti tugas baru sang ayah sebagai Kepala Kepolisian Pusat. Sehari sebelum kepindahannya, Shion mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Namun, dengan tegas dan sedikit menyakitkan pemuda itu menolaknya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega, tetapi dirinya sudah terlanjur sakit hati karena Shion akan meninggalkannya.

Sepeninggal gadis itu, Naruto kembali merasakan kesepian. Tidak heran karena orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya mendadak menghilang. Naruto cukup paham dengan keadaan bahwa sebenarnya mereka hanya menghormati Shion saja, bukan dirinya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu larut dalam nostalgianya hingga tidak menyadari Shion sudah menyeretnya untuk menaiki bus. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tampang datar plus tatapan kosong Naruto, memutuskan untuk memberi cubitan mesra pada pinggang pemuda itu.

 _Gyuttt_

"A-ahhh... Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Pemuda itu melotot marah saat mendapati si tersangka yang justru tertawa senang.

"Ne, Naruto. Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shion. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang malasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Shion lantang.

.

Siiiiiiiiiiinngggggggggggggggg...

.

Hening...

.

Naruto _jawdropped._

Apa gadis ini sudah gila? Menyatakan perasaan dengan lantang di dalam bus umum dan disaksikan banyak orang? Meski sebagian besar orang-orang itu tengah membaca, tetapi Naruto yakin mereka sedang menahan tawa di balik koran, buku atau apapun itu. Terbukti dari bahu mereka yang bergetar.

' _Sialan'_ pikirnya.

Sekarang pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela berusaha melarikan diri dari tatapan meminta jawaban sang gadis.

Merasa Naruto sengaja mengabaikannya membuat Shion geram dan berjinjit. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Naruto.

.

 _Again... Jawdropped..._

 _._

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Gadis ini benar-benar nekat. Apa urat malunya sudah putus?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?" geramnya pelan.

Shion hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan balik menatap tajam iris biru sang pemuda.

"Jawab sekarang!" perintahnya mutlak . Naruto gugup sekali karena belum pernah dia dihadapkan pada situasi aneh begini. Dia jadi membayangkan Hinata.

Ahh... Hinata kan lemah lembut, mungkin lebih cocok jika dikatakan Shion mirip dengan Lavender. Meskipun dalam hati pemuda itu yakin Lavender tidak akan senekat ini.

"Shi-Shion, bisa kita bicara nanti?" rayunya pelan.

Shion menggeleng cepat. Tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Aku mau jawaban itu sekarang, Naruto!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? Akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Shion, memutuskan urat malu, Naruto mencoba menjawab. Namun, sebelum sempat mulutnya membuka, mata pemuda itu terhenti pada objek yang berada beberapa langkah darinya.

Naruto terhenyak. Objek itu adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya. Gadis yang memiliki iris sewarna dengan gadis menyebalkan yang baru saja mempermalukannya.

Tangan kekar pemuda itu bergetar menggenggam pegangan pada _kruk_ nya.

"Jadi?"

Ucapan Shion membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya antara gugup dan kesal saat menatap Shion. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa Shion. A-aku tidak mencintaimu."

Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi gagap. Entah karena keadaannya yang sedang di bawah tekanan gadis berrambut pirang, atau karena keberadaan gadis berrambut indigo di depannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Hinata lakukan di sini? Sejak kapan puteri Hyuuga itu naik bus untuk ke sekolah? Biasanya dia selalu diantar menggunakan kendaraan pribadi keluarganya bukan?

"Hahh... Sudah kuduga. Kau memang tidak berperasaan."

Naruto menatap Shion dengan pandangan malas. Seolah mengatakan, "jangan berkata apapun lagi".

Herannya gadis itu tidak menampakkan perasaan kecewa sedikitpun. Atau mungkin Naruto yang luput melihatnya karena meskipun seolah tidak peduli sebenarnya sinar mata Shion sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu Naruto mendongak berniat melihat Hinata lagi.

Ketemu.

Tetapi gadis itu kini tengah tertawa riang, berbincang dengan seorang gadis berrambut cokelat panjang.

Umm-

Sepertinya Naruto harus meralat pikirannya karena ternyata "sang gadis" berrambut cokelat itu memakai celana panjang dan kemeja pria. Iris birunya menatap penuh selidik pada laki-laki itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat tawa Hinata yang begitu lepas. Rasa cemburu memenuhi dadanya saat melihat tangan laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, menarik perhatian Shion. Lalu gadis pirang itu menoleh, mencari sumber kekesalan Naruto.

Shion menyeringai.

"Oh, itu Hinata dan Neji. Kabarnya mereka akan bertunangan lho, Naruto. Kyaaaa... Mereka serasi sekali..."

Selanjutnya Naruto tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Shion. Tangannya mengepal sementara otak pas-pasannya berpikir keras.

' _Jadi ini yang dilakukan gadis itu? Sengaja mempermainkanku, eh? Aku kira dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sudah menolongnya menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan anak Hamura, dan sekarang dia malah mau bertunangan dengan orang lain. Sialan!'_

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu,**

Iris birunya menatap melalui jendela ke arah langit yang cerah karena sinar matahari. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman. Meski raganya kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

Perlahan diraihnya _remote_ TV dan dipencetnya tombol ON.

Matanya menatap sendu layar datar berukuran 40" di hadapannya. Beberapa hari ini sosok orang yang sangat dia cintai dan kagumi selalu tampil menghiasi layar tersebut. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu. Saat dirinya tidak sengaja menemukan berkas rahasia dalam lemari kantor sang Ayah. Awalnya dirinya mengira berkas-berkas tersebut adalah berkas-berkas kasus yang menjadi tanggung jawab sang Ayah.

Namun, perkiraannya terbantahkan saat dua hari berikutnya secara tidak sengaja dirinya mendengar percakapan Ayahnya dengan beberapa orang dari luar negara. Percakapan yang membuatnya sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang Ayah.

Laki-laki itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak mau mengingatkan sang Ayah secara pribadi karena tahu hal itu tidak mungkin bisa membuat sang Ayah menyadari kesalahannya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, dia memilih melaporkan hal tersebut kepada sang Paman.

Hagoromo, sang Paman, ternyata tidak terkejut sedikitpun karena memang sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja kurangnya bukti yang mengarah pada keterlibatan adiknya dalam perdagangan senjata ilegal, membuatnya harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk secara langsung memergoki transaksi mereka. Sehingga ketika keponakannya melaporkan hal tersebut, Hagoromo justru meminta pria itu untuk melibatkan diri secara langsung dalam bisnis Hamura dan menjadi informan bagi Kepolisian Pusat.

Toneri tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Hagoromo meminta maaf hingga melakukan _dogeza_ karena merasa bersalah telah melibatkan dirinya dalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Namun, pria itu justru merasa bahagia karena berhasil menghentikan perbuatan dosa sang Ayah meski dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan.

Toneri tetap tersenyum.

Pun ketika tahu dirinya bukan hanya kehilangan sang Ayah, tetapi juga kehilangan cintanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf baru sempat update. Nai sedang banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata hingga pertengahan Februari nanti. Tetapi in syaa Allah disempatkan untuk update meski tidak cepat.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?** _ **Feel free to give your opinion.**_

 **Nai terbuka kok untuk saran dan kritik.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Terinspirasi dari ANBU karya THE Tazzy Devil. Silakan dibaca fanfic tersebut di situs ffn ini.**

 **.**

 **Aaaa jadi Nai ingin menucapkan terimakasih untuk** _ **reviewers**_ **di chapter sebelumnya. Khusus untuk** _ **Guest**_ **(?) terimakasih atas kritiknya. Akan Nai baca nanti fic tersebut sebagai bahan pembelajaran.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING : Tidak ada lemon eksplisit. Rate-M untuk penggunaan bahasa dan beberapa tindakan menjurus(?).**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender and Kitsune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Siang ini suasana cukup panas di SMA Konoha sehingga begitu bel jam istirahat berdering, hampir seluruh siswa berlari keluar kelas menuju ke kantin untuk sekedar bisa menikmati air mineral atau mungkin juga dengan makan siang. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilih tinggal di dalam kelas. Mereka mulai membuka kotak bekal yang dibawa dari rumah dan memakannya sambil sesekali berbincang.

Naruto dengan bantuan tongkatnya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat cukup ramai. Matahari yang bersinar kuat sedikit menyusup melalui jendela ruangan di sisi kanan dan kiri membuat koridor terlihat lebih terang. Ini memang merupakan desain khusus sebagian besar sekolah di Jepang, yaitu dengan menempatkan koridor tepat di bagian dalam bangunan. Jadi, di kedua sisi sepanjang koridor adalah ruang-ruang yang berjajar berfungsi sebagai pelindung sehingga keadaan di dalam sekolah tidak terlalu dipengaruhi oleh perubahan cuaca di luar.

Suara gesekan karet alas _uwabaki_ dengan lantai terdengar sedikit riuh karena padatnya populasi manusia di sepanjang koridor. Naruto terus berjalan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan mata curiga dari siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Menulikan telinganya dari bisik-bisik di kedua sisinya. Sesekali dia menabrak siswa lain karena memang dia tidak melihat ke arah depan, membuat siswa lain itu atau bahkan dirinya sendiri sedikit terpental.

Tetapi lagi-lagi dia tidak peduli. Tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng dengan cepat menegak kembali dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga sampai di depan tangga. Sejenak mendongakkan kepalanya, Naruto mendesah kasar. Lalu mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya-tentu saja itu hanya halusinasinya.

Dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada tongkat dan tangan kiri menyusuri _hand trail_ , Naruto berjalan naik secara perlahan. Hingga sampailah pemuda itu pada tempat yang dia tuju. Atap sekolah.

Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu menuju atap, angin semilir tiba-tiba berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian kuningnya ke samping. Selintas ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang bertemu pandang dengannya pagi tadi.

Naruto tersenyum. Benar-benar senyum. Bukan seringai yang biasa menghiasi bibirnya. Begitu tulus saat perlahan kenop pintu berputar. Seolah dirinya sudah siap menyongsong hidup baru. Membuka lembaran baru seperti yang Ayahnya katakan. Lembaran baru tanpa seorang Hyuuga Hinata di hatinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti seperti hatinya saat ini, pintu kayu itu mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah area yang cukup luas dan lapang dengan dikelilingi pagar tinggi dari jalinan kawat berdiameter kecil (tidak semua atap sekolah di Jepang menggunakan pagar jenis ini). Di sudut kanan dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah bangku panjang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur-tiduran saat membolos jam pelajaran sekolah. Sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di bibirnya saat kakinya melangkah dengan mantap ke bangku tersebut.

Sebuah bangku kayu yang dipelitur begitu halus yang saat ini tengah dijadikan tempat tidur oleh seseorang.

Tunggu!

Seseorang?

Iris pemuda itu membelalak lebar saat mengetahui ada seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur di atas bangku itu. Sambil mendecih pelan, Naruto bergegas mendekat demi membangunkan gadis itu dan mengusirnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, tangannya mengepal erat pada genggaman _kruk_. Tubuhnya memutar dengan cepat berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut secepatnya sebelum gadis itu memergoki keberadaannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Terlambat.

Naruto berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi langkah kaki kekar itu terhenti saat Naruto merasakan cengkeraman pada lengannya yang bebas.

"Tu-tunggu." Ucapan lirih yang merdu itu justru terdengar seperti lantunan kidung kematian bagi Naruto.

"Mau apa kau, Hyuuga?"

Tanpa menoleh pemuda itu menjawab dengan ketus. Lalu dia merasakan cengkeraman pada lengannya mulai mengendur, dan perlahan terlepas.

"A-aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu."

Naruto mendecih kasar.

"Kau masih peduli? Bukankah kau membuangku karena tujuanmu sudah tercapai?"

Pemuda itu sempat mendengar cekatan nafas dari sang gadis tetapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?"

Entah pendengarannya sedikit terganggu atau memang suara gadis itu bergetar? Naruto mendongak memandang birunya langit yang saat ini terlihat lebih menarik. Kelopak matanya menutup, memenjarakan manik safirnya selama sepuluh detik. Kemudian membuka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hyuuga? Katakan saja."

Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut.

"A-aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini-"

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut.

"-sampai jam sekolah berakhir."

Pandangan matanya kini menurun, menatap tajam iris _amethyst_ yang tengah memandang sendu dirinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa jam berikutnya, tepat saat berakhirnya jam sekolah**_

 **.**

"..."

"Moshi-moshi. Hinata, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Aaaa, baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan sekolah ya."

Pria muda itu memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku kemeja. Tubuh atletisnya dia sandarkan pada pagar sekolah. Raut mukanya terlihat cerah menandakan dia tengah berbahagia. Senyum tak henti-henti menghiasi bibirnya.

Sejenak tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebuah kotak mungil dari bahan beludru berwarna indigo. Jemarinya membuka benda tersebut, menampilkan sebentuk cincin emas putih yang tampak berkilau.

"Nii-san."

Pria itu terkejut hingga pegangan tangannya pada kotak itu terlepas. Matanya menatap horor pada cincin yang kini tengah menggelinding meninggalkannya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya, pria itu mengejar benda tersebut.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan cincin itu kembali, pria itu berjalan mendekati gadis yang baru saja mengagetkannya. Matanya mendapati bahwa gadis itu tidak sendirian. Pria itu memutar bola matanya malas.

' _Cih, kenapa ada pengganggu di sini?'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hinata. Kau mengagetkanku tahu?"

Hinata terkikik geli melihat bibir pria itu yang mengerucut kesal.

"Go-gomen, Neji-nii." Ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Neji menyembunyikan kotak mungil beserta cincinnya dengan cepat. Tapi matanya melirik ke arah pemuda bertongkat yang tengah berdiri di samping Hinata. Pemuda berrambut kuning itu tampak menatap tajam padanya membuat Neji balas menatap tajam.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?"

"A-ano, namanya Naruto."

Bibir Neji kembali mencebik saat mengetahui siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Naruto-kun, ini Neji-nii."

Hinata berusaha mengenalkan Neji kepada Naruto, tetapi pemuda kuning itu justru berbalik pergi.

"Hn. Kapan-kapan saja kenalannya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kencan kalian."

Hinata menatap bingung atas kepergian Naruto. Otaknya mendadak lemot untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto, mengabaikan Neji yang kini menatap marah pada sepasang remaja itu.

"Ck! Sialan! Kenapa aku dicuekin sih?"

Meski begitu pria itu memilih untuk turut andil dalam aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

Tentu saja dalam kondisi Naruto yang masih seperti saat ini, Hinata dan Neji mudah sekali mengejar dirinya. Hingga kini ketiganya berjalan berjajar, berjarak cukup dekat, meski tidak ada satupun yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Tampaknya mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa orang yang mereka lewati sepanjang perjalanan, hanya menatap bingung pada ketiganya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran orang-orang itu, yang jelas kini berbagai jenis asumsi mulai terbentuk di kepala orang-orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" sergah Naruto.

"A-ano, aku mau pulang bersamamu, Naruto-kun." Lirih Hinata.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Hinata." Jawab Neji cuek.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. Dia yang tetap bodoh atau gadis ini yang menjadi bodoh? Kenapa Hinata malah mau pulang bersamanya, jika sang tunangan sudah menjemputnya? Dan itu kenapa pria cantik itu tenang saja padahal jelas-jelas tunangannya malah mengejar laki-laki lain?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada gadis indigo, membuat gadis itu mengkeret.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku? Bukannya kalian mau kencan?" geram Naruto sedikit tertahan.

"Kencan?" beo Hinata dan Neji.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi duo Hyuuga itu untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berkumis di samping mereka.

Hinata tertawa lepas sementara Neji menggeram menahan amarah. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat kemudian menarik Naruto, mengunci leher pemuda malang itu dengan lengannya.

"Ho-hoi!"

"Kau pikir aku mau kencan dengan Hinata? BAKA!"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk karena kuncian Neji yang cukup erat. Hinata yang menyadari keadaan pemuda itu segera bertindak cepat. Melerai Naruto dari cengkeraman Neji dan menariknya pelan.

"Hahhh... Hinata, kau pulang sendiri saja nanti. Sialan! aku sudah berbaik hati menjemputmu malah bocah kuning ini membuatku kesal. Ck!"

"Ha-hai. Arigato, Neji-nii. Titip salam untuk Tenten ya."

Dan Nejipun berlalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang remaja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Hinata tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Err-jadi..."

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Itu Neji-nii, sepupuku. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumahnya."

Naruto membolakan matanya lalu menatap penasaran pada Hinata. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan pelan. Sengaja mengulur waktu agar dapat berdua lebih lama.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya.

Tentang bagaimana dirinya yang harus menghadapi kemarahan Ayahnya lantaran berani melarikan diri dari upacara pernikahan dan menipunya. Walau pada kenyataannya Hiashi telah mengetahui dari awal jika gadis yang mengucap ikrar di depan altar itu bukanlah puterinya. Kau kira orang tua tidak bisa membedakan yang mana darah dagingnya sendiri? Hinata tersenyum kecut saat mengingat bahwa dia dengan polosnya menerima bantuan Shion untuk menggantikan dirinya, berpikir bisa mengelabui sang Ayah.

Tentang bagaimana sang Ayah terpaksa mengusirnya demi melindungi Hinata dari hujatan keluarga besar. Tetapi diam-diam Hyuuga tua itu menghubungi Neji, memohon agar mau menampung Hinata di rumahnya sampai sang gadis bisa berdiri sendiri.

Hinata merasa sedih, tetapi dia tidak munafik mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena akhirnya bisa hidup bebas, menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan aturan keluarga yang begitu menyiksa. Bahagia mengikuti jejak Neji yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari cengkeraman Hyuuga. Meski jalan yang ditempuh Neji tidak seterjal dirinya karena pria itu bukan berasal dari keluarga utama.

Bahagia karena kini bisa mengejar kembali cintanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes menuruni pipi porselennya. Namun dengan cepat Hinata menghapusnya. Tersenyum menatap hamparan langit biru di atas sana.

"A-Ano, Hinata."

Panggilan Naruto membuat gadis itu menoleh, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jadi, kau tidak bertunangan dengan pria cantik itu?"

Hinata tertegun, selanjutnya tergelak. Badannya sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan mencengkeram erat perutnya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan Naruto mendecih kesal, mengumpat dan mengeluarkan makian kasar.

"Sialan kau!, Hyuuga. Jangan mempermalukanku!"

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya mengusap sudut mata yang kembali mengeluarkan air. Setelah tawanya terhenti barulah dia berbicara dengan nada terhibur.

"Satu : Aku tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan kakakku sendiri, Naruto. Dua : Neji-nii sudah punya kekasih dan hari ini dia akan melamarnya. Tiga : jangan pernah memanggilnya pria cantik atau Nii-san akan memenggalmu dengan katananya."

Detik Hinata selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari saku celananya dan mulai menyentuh beberapa tombol dengan gerakan cepat.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di rumah sakit Konoha**_

Kelopak mata itu membuka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perlahan namun pasti. Bibirnya tersenyum miris saat matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit. Terasa nyeri yang merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya tetapi dia abaikan. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di tepi ranjang.

Sepertinya gadis itu terlalu sibuk menatap telepon pintar di tangannya sehingga tidak menyadari gerakan pria itu.

"Hey..."

Gadis itu terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu lama sekali."

Pria itu tertawa pelan saat sang gadis justru menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa? Atau sedang menghubungi siapa?" tanyanya menyelidik, membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"A-ahh... ti-tidak ada!"

"Jangan membohongiku, Shion!"

"A-aku tidak membohongimu! La-lagipula kenapa kau tidak percaya pada istrimu sendiri?"

Pria itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis berrambut pirang pucat itu.

"Se-sejak kapan kau jadi istriku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan horor.

"Sejak kita menikah, Toneri-kun." Jawab Shion dengan polosnya. Gadis itu kini bahkan dengan nekatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Toneri.

"Ka-kapan kita menikah?"

Shion mendesah kesal. Matanya menatap tajam iris biru sang pria.

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura amnesia kalau kita sudah pernah mengikat janji pernikahan?"

Toneri tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia keluarkan segala yang ditahannya beberapa menit lalu itu.

"Kita memang sudah mengikat janji di depan altar, Shion. Tapi saat itu pendeta tidak menyebut namamu, melainkan Hina-hmmpph."

Ucapan Toneri terpotong saat bibir tipis Shion membungkamnya. Cukup singkat karena Shion kini menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Arrghhh... Aku jadi kesal. Kenapa aku tidak seberuntung dia sih? Padahal aku lebih cantik. Aishhh!"

Gerutuan Shion yang menyapa gendang telinganya membuat Toneri tersenyum geli. Sepertinya gadis ini bernasib sama dengannya. Tidak mampu menggapai cintanya. Dengan lembut ditariknya dagu Shion agar matanya bisa menatap mata gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa pernikahan itu tidak sah. Jadi maukah kau mengulang lagi pernikahan itu bersamaku dan sebagai dirimu sendiri, hm?"

Awalnya gadis itu tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Lalu sejenak matanya membelalak lebar, sebelum menyipit meneteskan air mata ke pipinya yang tengah merona. Kepalanya mengangguk dengan cepat membuat Toneri terkekeh dan menariknya pelan ke dalam pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga bisikan sang pria membuat tubuh Shion menegang.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap menghadapi amukan pemuda itu?"

Shion meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Kepalanya kembali memutar pesan teks yang baru saja dia terima tepat sebelum Toneri bangun.

.

From : Naruto

' _Kau menipuku! Aku akan membunuhmu, Shion!"_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Mengirim email pada setan pirang."

"Huh?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan. Kini sepasang remaja itu tengah duduk di halte menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Kebetulan rumah Iruka memang searah dengan flat sederhana milik Neji.

"Siapa?"

Naruto memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku celana. Lalu menoleh ke samping. Pandangan mereka bersirobok. Saling terpana, tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing. Menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang merambat sepanjang tulang punggung. Hingga suhu pipi mereka mendadak meningkat.

Menyadari itu mereka saling membuang muka. Entah mengapa kini sepasang remaja itu justru malu-malu. Seperti melupakan segala keagresifan mereka di masa lalu.

Apapun itu, kini keduanya menyadari bahwa cinta mereka kembali bersemi.

Pepatah berkata cinta tak harus memiliki.

Tetapi akan lebih manis jika cinta itu saling memiliki bukan?

.

.

.

 **Yoshaa! Tamat beneran!**

 **Alhamdulillah... Semoga menghibur ya teman-teman. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca fic ini, untuk yang sudah berkenan menorehkan "tinta" di kolom review, untuk yang sudah mendukung Nai, baik berupa kalimat penyemangat ataupun kritik saran.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Sekarang Nai mau fokus ke ff Nai yang lain, Love Inscription. Yang berkenan silakan mampir hehehe...**

 ***Mba Ana : _special request_ nya langsung ditindak ya mba. Arigato sudah setia mengikuti fic-fic Nai.**


End file.
